Î, äàéòå ìíå ìàñêó!
by Rendomski
Summary: Ìàñêè… Ìû âñå èõ íîñèì. Èíîãäà ìû äàæå çàáûâàåìñÿ è òåðÿåì îùóùåíèå, ãäå êîí÷àåòñÿ ìàñêà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ æèâàÿ ïëîòü, ïîêà æèçíü íå äà¸ò íàì ïî
1. Ìàñêà ïåðâàÿ

ÍÀÇÂÀÍÈÅ: "Î, äàéòå ìíå ìàñêó!"  
ÀÂÒÎÐ: Rendomski  
ÐÅÉÒÈÍÃ: R  
ÃËÀÂÍÛÅ ÃÅÐÎÈ: Ãàððè, Ðîí, Äðàêî, Ñíåéï è äðóãèå  
ÊÐÀÒÊÎÅ ÑÎÄÅÐÆÀÍÈÅ: Ìàñêè… Ìû âñå èõ íîñèì. Èíîãäà ìû äàæå çàáûâàåìñÿ è òåðÿåì îùóùåíèå, ãäå êîí÷àåòñÿ ìàñêà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ æèâàÿ ïëîòü, ïîêà æèçíü íå äà¸ò íàì ïî ìîðäå, âîçâðàùàÿ ê íåóìîëèìîé ðåàëüíîñòè…  
ÀÐÕÈÂÈÐÎÂÀÍÈÅ: Çà ðàçðåøåíèåì îáðàùàéòåñü ê àâòîðó.  
ÁÅÒÀ: Pr. Vedma Fler, Ìàðèíà è åù¸ îäíà ñêðîìíàÿ áåòà, íå ïîæåëàâøàÿ íàçâàòüñÿ. Âñåì áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî!  
ÄÈÑÊËÅÉÌÅÐ: âñå ãåðîè Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíãñ ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíãñ è èæå ñ íåé. Õîòÿ, ïîëàãàþ, ïîñëå ìîèõ èçìûâàòåëüñòâ ìîæíî áûëî áû èõ óñòóïèòü ìíå çà ïàðó ïðîöåíòîâ ñòîèìîñòè (ïðàâäà, âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïîòÿíó...).  
Ôîðìà ïîñòðîåíèÿ ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ, êàê âçãëÿä ðàçíûõ ïåðñîíàæåé íà îäíè è òå æå ñîáûòèÿ ïðèíàäëåæèò âåëèêîìó Àêóòàãàâå. (À ìîæåò è åâàíãåëèñòàì... ñëîâîì, ÿ âçÿëà ó Àêóòàãàâû, à äàëüøå ïóñòü ñàìè ðàçáèðàþòñÿ).  
À ÿ ÷òî? ß ïðîñòî ìàñêè ïðèìåðÿþ...  
ÏÐÅÄÓÏÐÅÆÄÅÍÈÅ: â íèæåïðèâåä¸ííîì ôèêå èìåþòñÿ ñöåíû, ñîäåðæàùèå ãîìî- è ãåòåðîñåêñóàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ, íàñèëèå, ïðå-èíöåñò è ïðî÷èå íåäåòñêèå âåùè.Åñëè âàñ óæå òîøíèò – íå ïîðòèòå ñåáå çäîðîâüÿ äàëüøå. Îñòàëüíûì – ïðèÿòíîãî ÷òåíèÿ!  
  
  


* * *

Ìàñêà ïåðâàÿ

_O make me a mask and a wall to shut from your spies  
Of the sharp, enamelled eyes and the spectacled claws  
Rape and rebellion in the nurseries of my face... _

(Î, äàéòå ìíå ìàñêó, ñòåíó ïîñòðîéòå, ÷òîá ñêðûòü  
Îò äîíîñ÷è÷üèõ îñòðûõ ýìàëåâûõ ãëàç  
È î÷êàñòûõ êîãòåé áåñïóòñòâî è áóíò â äåòñêîé  
Ëèöà ìîåãî...)  
D. Thomas "O make me a mask" 

Ìàñêè… Ìû âñå èõ íîñèì. Èíîãäà ìû äàæå çàáûâàåìñÿ è òåðÿåì îùóùåíèå, ãäå êîí÷àåòñÿ ìàñêà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ æèâàÿ ïëîòü, ïîêà æèçíü íå äà¸ò íàì ïî ìîðäå, âîçâðàùàÿ ê íåóìîëèìîé ðåàëüíîñòè… 

***

Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ áàøíÿ ïóñòà, è ïî èäåå, îò ìîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ å¸ òîæå íåëèøíå áûëî áû î÷èñòèòü. Ñìûòüñÿ íà îäíó èç ýòèõ âå÷åðèíîê ïî ïîâîäó îêîí÷àòåëüíîé ïîáåäû íàä Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êåì, íàäðàòüñÿ, íàïëåñòè ÷åãî-íèáóäü î ñâîåé ãåðîè÷åñêîé ðîëè â ñåé ýïîïåå, îñîáåííî, ïîêà Ãåðìè íåò ðÿäîì (òîæå âåäü ãäå-òî ïðîïàäàåò. È äðóçüÿì – íè ãó-ãó…). Êàê ïîëîæåíî íîðìàëüíîìó Ðîíó Óèçëè. Äà òîëüêî Ðîííè ñòðàäàåò, áûòü åìó íîðìàëüíûì èëè òàêèì, êàêîé åñòü… 

Ëóíà, áëèí, ñåãîäíÿ îáàëäåííàÿ. Áûë áû îáîðîòíåì – ïîâûë áû… Ìîæåò ÿ è åñòü ïî÷òè îáîðîòåíü. Â ïîëíîëóíèå îíà ïî÷åìó-òî îñîáåííî äóøèò ìåíÿ, ñâîäèò ñ óìà, áðîñàåò â æàð è ïåðåïîëíÿåò æåëàíèåì. Ìîÿ çàïðåòíàÿ ñòðàñòü… 

- Ýé, Ðîí! Òû êàêîãî ÷åðòà òàì òîð÷èøü è íè õåðà íå äåëàåøü! 

Ñèìóñ? Íó, ÷åãî åìó íåéì¸òñÿ?! 

***

Ïðîøëîå ïîëíîëóíèå òîæå áûëî êàêîå-òî îñîáåííî ÷îêíóòîå. Èëè ÿ áûë ÷îêíóòûé? Èëè ó âñåõ íàñ êðûøà ïîåõàëà îò ýòîé íàïðÿæ¸íêè ñ Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êåì? 

Ïðÿìàÿ òðàíñëÿöèÿ ïî ÂÂÑ êâèääè÷íîãî ÷åòâåðòüôèíàëà øëà óæå ìèíóò ïÿòü, à Ãàððè â ãîñòèíîé íå áûëî è äóõó. Òàêæå êàê è â ñïàëüíå, è â äóøå. 

- Äà ñÿäü òû, Ðîí! Ñàì ïðèä¸ò, íå ìàëåíüêèé, - Äèí ïîòÿíóë ìåíÿ çà ôîðìó, íî ÿ âûðâàëñÿ è, ïðîáóð÷àâ «Íåò, ÿ âñ¸-òàêè êîå-ãäå ãëÿíó…», îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðî÷ü. 

- Îñòîðîæíî, îòáîé ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà!- íàïîìíèë Äèí. 

Ïîíà÷àëó ÿ, êîíå÷íî, êàê óìíûé ÷åëîâåê, ïîïðîáîâàë äîáûòü èç ÷åìîäàíà Ãàððè Êàðòó Ìàðîä¸ðîâ, íî ïîä âëèÿíèåì íå èíà÷å êàê íîâîïðèîáðåò¸ííîé ïàðàíîéè Ãàððè çàïåð åãî íà òàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü îòñòóïèòüñÿ íå ñîëîíî õëåáàâøè è îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà ïîèñêè ëè÷íî. Ðåçóëüòàòû îêàçàëèñü íåóòåøèòåëüíû. Õàãðèä Ãàððè íå âèäåë, â áèáëèîòåêå ÿ çàñòàë òîëüêî Íåâèëëà è íåñêîëüêèõ ìàëîëåòîê (Íåâèëë óñåðäíî ïðÿòàë îò ëèøíèõ âçãëÿäîì ïåðåïë¸ò ó÷åáíèêà ïî çåëüÿì çà òðåòèé êóðñ). Íà êóõíþ îí òîæå íå çàãëÿäûâàë… Â îáùåì, îñòàâàëîñü åäèíñòâåííî âîçìîæíîå ìåñòî. Ñî ñìåøàííûìè, áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ êðàéíå îòðèöàòåëüíûìè ÷óâñòâàìè ÿ äâèíóëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. 

«Îé, äà íàôèã òåáÿ òóäà íåñ¸ò?» âîïðîøàë êàêîé-òî ïîñëåäíèé ðóäèìåíò ìîåãî çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà. «Ø¸ë áû ñåáå äîìîé è äîñëóøèâàë êâèääè÷. Ìîæåò è Ãàððè óæå òàì…» - «Íî ïðîâåðèòü ïîäçåìåëüÿ áëèæå, ÷åì âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. È íå ãðèôôèíäîðöó íà ñåäüìîì êóðñå ÷åãî-òî òàì îïàñàòüñÿ» âîçðàæàëî óïðÿìñòâî, è ÿ ïðîäîëæàë ñïóñêàòüñÿ, íàïðÿæ¸ííî âñëóøèâàÿñü â çâóêè âïåðåäè. Íå õâàòàëî åù¸ íàòêíóòüñÿ íà êàêóþ ñëèçåðèíñêóþ òóñîâêó… 

Ïîìÿíè ÷¸ðòà – îí è ÿâèòñÿ. Çâóêè çà î÷åðåäíûì ïîâîðîòîì ê êàáèíåòó Ñíåéïà íåäâóñìûñëåííî ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëè î êðóòîé âå÷åðèíêå â îäíîì èç ñâîáîäíûõ êëàññîâ. ß çàãëÿíóë çà óãîë. Äâîå øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ, ãîãî÷à, òàùèëè â êëàññ õèõèêàþùóþ Ïàðêèíñîí. Îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü, ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè, ðàçâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ. Äî îòáîÿ îíè ÿâíî íå çàêðóãëÿòñÿ… 

Âäðóã êòî-òî âûñêî÷èë èç-çà ïîâîðîòà, ïðîí¸ññÿ ìèìî, ïðèòîðìîçèë è ñ èçóìëåíèåì îáåðíóëñÿ: 

- ×åãî òåáå òóò íàäî, Óèçëè? - Î, Ìåðëèí! Êòî-òî áûë íè êåì èíûì, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì, ÷üÿ ðîæà ïîñòåïåííî ðàñïëûâàëàñü â çëîðàäíîé óõìûëêå. 

- Óñëûøàë ñòîíû æåðòâ è ðåøèë ïðîâåðèòü, à îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ýòî ïðîñòî ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ âå÷åðèíêà. Ïîêà, Ìàëôîé! 

- Ý, íåò, - óõìûëêà Ìàëôîÿ ñòàëà åù¸ øèðå. - Íå âåøàé ìíå ëàïøó íà óøè, Óèçëè. ß ñåãîäíÿ Èäèîòèêóñà íå ïèë! Ðåáÿòà, ãëÿíüòå-êà, êòî ïðèø¸ë ïîçäðàâèòü Ïýíñè ñ äí¸ì ðîæäåíèÿ! 

ÏÐÎÊËßÒÈÅ!!! 

Òðîå-÷åòâåðî ñëèçåðèíöåâ ñîìíèòåëüíîé òðåçâîñòè íå ïðåìèíóëè ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàòü è î÷åíü îáðàäîâàëèñü ïåðñïåêòèâå íàìûëèòü íåêîåìó ãðèôôèíäîðöó øåþ. «Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ëèøü â ïåðñïåêòèâå» ïîäóìàë ÿ. «Ãì, ñ÷àñòüå, îäíàêî…» ïîñêîëüêó ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ âñëåä çà íèìè âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà â ÷¸ðíîì ãðîìîãëàñíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü: 

- ×òî òóò, õàîñ è äåìîíû, ïðîèñõîäèò? Óèçëè? ×òî òû-òî çäåñü ïîòåðÿë? 

Ìàëôîåâñêèå ïðèÿòåëè ïîñïåøèëè ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ, îñòàâèâ íàñ âòðî¸ì. ß ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàáîòàë ãîëîâîé. Íó íå ìîã æå ÿ ïðè Ìàëôîå îáúÿñíÿòü Ñíåéïó, ÷òî èùó òóò Ãàððè… 

- Ìàëôîé? 

- ß íàòêíóëñÿ íà íåãî òóò ñýð. Íàâåðíÿêà, çàìûøëÿë êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïàêîñòü, - àíãåëüñêàÿ óëûáî÷êà. 

Ñíåéï ïðåäïðèíÿë çàòÿæíóþ ïîïûòêó èñïåïåëèòü ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì. Êèøêà òîíêà… 

- Òðèäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà… 

- Íî ÿ æå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë! 

- Íåóæåëè? - Ñíåéï èçäåâàòåëüñêè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. - À ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû òîëüêî îòêàçàëñÿ îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. È åù¸ ïÿòíàäöàòü î÷êîâ çà ïðîãóëêè ïîñëå îòáîÿ, Óèçëè, ïîñêîëüêó, - îí ãëÿíóë êàðìàííûå ÷àñû, -òû íèêàê íå óñïååøü âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ âîâðåìÿ. 

Ïðîêëÿòûé, ïðîêëÿòûé óáëþäîê! 

Ñíåéï îòêðûòî íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýìîöèÿìè, íåñîìíåííî, íàïèñàííûìè ó ìåíÿ íà ëèöå. Íà ëèöå Ìàëôîÿ èãðàëà î÷åíü ïîõîæàÿ ñàäèñòñêàÿ óõìûëêà. 

- ×òî, Óèçëè, òû òàê è ñîáèðàåøüñÿ òóò ñòîÿòü? ß ñåé÷àñ íà÷íó ñíèìàòü ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïî äåñÿòü áàëëîâ çà êàæäóþ ìèíóòó òâîåãî îïîçäàíèÿ. 

- Äîáðîé íî÷è, ñýð,- ïðîöåäèë ÿ ñêâîçü çóáû è óäàëèëñÿ. 

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, âû ñîáèðàåòåñü îêîí÷èòü îðãèþ äî îòáîÿ èëè êàê? 

ß îáåðíóëñÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Ìàëôîé ÿâíî áûë øîêèðîâàí íå ìåíüøå ìîåãî. Ñíåéï íå ðàçðåøàåò ñëèçåðèíöàì òóñîâàòüñÿ ïîñëå îòáîÿ? 

- Òû ÷òî-òî æåëàåøü äîáàâèòü, Óèçëè? 

- Äà, ñýð. Ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâèäåíèé, - ÿ ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñìûòüñÿ, ïîêà Ñíåéï íå ïîäñ÷èòàë âî ñêîëüêî áàëëîâ ìî¸ ïîæåëàíèå îáîéä¸òñÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðó. 

***

Âåðíóëñÿ ÿ àêêóðàò, ÷òîáû ïî âîçáóæä¸ííûì âîïëÿì óçíàòü î êîíöå ìàò÷à. Äèí è Êîëèí íàïåðåáîé áûëî ïðèíÿëèñü ðàñïèñûâàòü âñå çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ìîìåíòû, íî êàêèì-òî øåñòûì ÷óâñòâîì, íå èíà÷å, äîãàäàâøèñü î ìî¸ì íàñòðîåíèè, ïðèòèõëè. 

- À Ãàððè óæå âåðíóëñÿ? - íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ÿ. 

- Äà, Ðîí, è îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîøëè ê íåé,- Ýëåéíà, êðóãëîëèöàÿ ïîäðóæêà Äæèííè, êàçàëîñü, âîçíèêëà ïðÿìî èç âîçäóõà. Âïðî÷åì, ñ íåé ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òàêîå ñëó÷àëîñü ÷àñòåíüêî, ñòîèëî ìíå îêàçàòüñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè…- Îé, Ãåðìè íàì, çíàåøü, òàê ïîìîãëà ñ ïðîåêòîì ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ! Èä¸ì, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå! 

- Ý, çíàåøü, ëó÷øå êàê-íèáóäü â äðóãîé ðàç, - ÿ âûçâîëèë ñâîé ðóêàâ èç ðó÷åê Ýëåéíû è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé â êîìíàòû äåâî÷åê. Íåóæåëè ìíå íå îòäåëàòüñÿ îò íå¸ áåç íåïðèÿòíûõ îáúÿñíåíèé? ×åãî îíà âîîáùå êî ìíå ïðèñòà¸ò? Íó äà, ÿ, íàâåðíîå, ÷àñòî ñìîòðþ â å¸ ñòîðîíó. Òîëüêî íå íà íå¸... 

- Ðîí? Òû ÷åãî-òî ñåãîäíÿ íå â äóõå. 

×óòü íå îñòóïèëñÿ. Íàâñòðå÷ó ñïóñêàëàñü Äæèííè, ìîÿ Äæèííè. Âîðîò áåëîé êîôòû ñëåãêà ðàññò¸ãíóò, ïîä÷¸ðêèâàÿ èçÿùíóþ øåþ è îãíåííî-ìåäíûé áëåñê âîëîñ, ðàññûïàííûõ ïî ïëå÷àì; â ãëàçàõ – òîò æå âîïðîñ, ÷òî è â ãîëîñå... 

Êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ê òåáå? Êàê âîîáùå ðåøèëñÿ ÿ íà ïîäîáíîå êîùóíñòâî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ÒÅÁÅ ? Èëè âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ÿ çíàë, ÷òî êîãäà-òî â ìàòåðèíñêîé óòðîáå ïîòåðÿë ÷àñòè÷êó ñâîåé äóøè, èç êîòîðîé è ïîÿâèëàñü òû, Äæèííè? Òû è ÿ îäíî, ñìîòðè - ó òåáÿ òàêèå æå âîëîñû, êàê è ó ìåíÿ (íî íå ìîè...), òàêàÿ æå áåëàÿ ïîëóïðîçðà÷íàÿ êîæà, êàê è ó ìåíÿ (êîñíèñü, îùóòè ýòî...), ó òåáÿ ñî ìíîé îäíà äóøà, î Ìåðëèí, íåóæåëè òû íå ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî îíà òàê æå ñòðåìèòñÿ ê åäèíåíèþ, êàê è ìîÿ?! 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ðîí? – îïîìíèâøèñü, ÿ îòä¸ðíóë ïëå÷î îò å¸ ðîáêîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. 

- À, òàê, åðóíäà, Äæèí. Íàðâàëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà, òîò ñíÿë êó÷ó áàëëîâ. 

Îíà âçäîõíóëà 

- Ðîí! ×òî òû îïÿòü íàòâîðèë? 

- Íè÷åãî, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî. Ó ãðÿçíîâîëîñèêà (Äæèííè ÿâíî ïûòàåòñÿ íå õèõèêíóòü), íåáîñü, íå òà ëóííàÿ ôàçà (íå âûäåðæèâàÿ, ïðûñêàåò). Êàê òû? 

- Âñ¸ íîðìà. Ëàäíî, óâèäèìñÿ,- øë¸ïíóâ ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó, îíà ñáåæàëà âíèç. ß îñòîðîæíî âòÿíóë íîñîì îñòàâøèéñÿ ïîçàäè ë¸ãêèé àðîìàò. Äóõè, êîòîðûå ÿ ïîäàðèë åé íà Ðîæäåñòâî... 

Ìîæåò ìíå, êîíå÷íî, è ïîêàçàëîñü, íî ÿ çàìåòèë, êàê Ãåðìè îòïðÿíóëà îò Ãàððè, êîãäà ÿ âîø¸ë. 

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð ÷åñòíîé êîìïàíèè! Àãà, ìîæíî è ìíå ÷àþ? 

- Ðîí, à ãäå òû áûë? – Ãåðìè çàíÿëàñü ÷àåì. 

- ß? ß-òî Ãàððè èñêàë. Ãàððè, à ãäå òû áûë? – â òîí Ãåðìè ñïðîñèë ÿ. 

Ãàððè áóðêíóë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, óñòàâèâøèñü â ñâîþ êðóæêó. ß ïîäîø¸ë è ïîòðåïàë åãî ïî ãîëîâå. 

- Íå åñò, íå ïü¸ò, íå èíòåðåñóåòñÿ êâèääè÷åì, íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò. Äàâàé, ïðîäîëæàé â òîì æå äóõå, ïàðåíü, è âñêîðå ó òåáÿ âîêðóã ãîëîâû ïîÿâèòñÿ íèìá, è Ò¸ìíûå Ñèëû áóäóò ñàìè ðàçáåãàòüñÿ ñ òâîåãî ïóòè... 

- Îòâàëè íàôèã, Óèçëè! 

- Ðîí, ïðåêðàòè! – Ãåðìè, êàæåòñÿ, ïðîëèëà ÷àé. 

- ...íîâûé ñèìïòîì: äðóçåé íàçûâàåò ïî ôàìèëèÿì. Äà, Ñíåéï íà òåáÿ îïðåäåë¸ííî äóðíî âëèÿåò. 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî æå. Ó òåáÿ âñ¸ ñâîäèòñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî Ñíåéï âèíîâàò. 

ß ïðèñåë íà ïîë íàïðîòèâ ðàçîçë¸ííîãî ìàëü÷èêà è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìè. 

- Ãåðìè, ìîæíî ìíå ÷àþ – â ÷àøêå, æåëàòåëüíî (çàâàðî÷íûé ÷àéíèê ó íå¸ â ðóêå âûãëÿäåë êàê-òî óãðîæàþùå) – è ïÿòü ìèíóò. Ïîòîì ìîæåòå èìåòü ìåíÿ êàê Âîëäåìîðòà. 

Îíà ìîë÷à íàëèëà ìíå ÷àþ. ß îòõëåáíóë è ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè. 

- ß áû, êîíå÷íî, íå õîòåë îêàçàòüñÿ â òâîåé øêóðå, Ãàððè. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, äàæå ïðè âñåé íàøåé äðóæáå. È íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü. 

- Óæ ìîæåøü ïîâåðèòü, ìåðçêî. 

- Îõîòíî âåðþ. Íå äóìàé, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷òî ÿ, ÷óðáàí ýòàêèé, íè õðåíà íå âðóáàþ. Òåáÿ ïîñûëàþò íà ýòî äåëî èç-çà êàêîãî-òî ñîìíèòåëüíîãî ïðîðî÷åñòâà, ïîëó÷èòñÿ ó òåáÿ èëè íåò, âåðí¸øüñÿ òû èëè íåò – íèêòî íå çíàåò, çàòî ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî èç-çà òåáÿ äîëæåí ïîãèáíóòü ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî íèêòî êðîìå òåáÿ è ñëîâîì äîáðûì íå ïîìÿíåò. Íà òåáÿ âçâàëèâàþò îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà íàñ âñåõ, çà ÷üþ-òî æèçíü êîíêðåòíî, âñ¸ ýòî ê òîìó æå ïðîñòî îò ïîëíîé áåçíàä¸æíîñòè. 

Îíè îáà ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ ñ èçóìëåíèåì. Íó íåóæåëè ÿ îáû÷íî âûãëÿæó ïîëíûì èäèîòîì? Ïîìîë÷àâ, ÿ ïðîäîëæèë: 

- Âîçìîæíî, ÿ íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå ïîñëàë áû ïðîñòî âñåõ íàôèã è îïëàêèâàë áû ñâîþ ãîðüêóþ ñóäüáó. Íî çíàåøü, Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî åñëè áû ìíå ñêàçàëè: «Ðîí Óèçëè, âîò âîçìîæíî ïîñëåäíèé äåíü òâîåé æèçíè», ÿ áû âñ¸-òàêè, ïîæàëóé, ïîñòàðàëñÿ äà âçÿòü îò æèçíè ÷åãî-íèáóäü õîðîøåãî. À òàì, ãëÿäèøü, âñ¸ åù¸ è óäà÷íî îêîí÷èòñÿ. 

Ãàððè êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. ß âçäðîãíóë, ïîðàæàÿñü, ñêîëüêî âñ¸ æå áîëè ìîæåò ñîäåðæàòüñÿ â îäíîì âçãëÿäå. 

- À åñëè ýòî ïîñëåäíèé äåíü íå òîëüêî òâîåé æèçíè? – ïðîøåïòàë îí. – Åñëè âñåìó ìîæåò ïðèéòè êîíåö? 

- À ó íàñ åñòü âûáîð? – ãîðüêî ñïðîñèë ÿ, òîæå ø¸ïîòîì. – Òû íàø øàíñ, Ãàððè. È íå áîéñÿ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ìîæåò íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. Åñëè áû íå áûëî òåáÿ, ó íàñ íå áûëî áû äàæå è ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî øàíñà. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñäåëàåøü âñ¸, ÷òî ñìîæåøü. ß îáåùàþ òåáÿ íè â ÷¸ì íå âèíèòü. Íàîáîðîò, õîðîøî, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü õîòü ÷óòî÷åê íàäåæäû, - ÿ âñòàë, âåðíóë êðóæêó íåñêîëüêî ïîðàæ¸ííîé Ãåðìè è âûøåë. Â ãîëîâå îñòàëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ïðèÿòíàÿ ë¸ãêîñòü. ß ñàì íå îæèäàë, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü âûñêàæó Ãàððè âñ¸, ÷òî äóìàþ. Ìàëî åìó áåç ìåíÿ ñîâåò÷èêîâ... 

***

×óòü ïîçæå Ãåðìè çàøëà â íàøó ñïàëüíþ, áåç êîììåíòàðèåâ ÷ìîêíóëà ìåíÿ â ù¸êó è ïîëåçëà â ÷åìîäàí Ãàððè. 

- À äàëüøå? - íàãëî ïîòðåáîâàë Ñèìóñ. 

- À äàëüøå îíà óøëà â áèáëèîòåêó è áîëüøå å¸ íèêòî íå âèäåë, - çàäóì÷èâî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìè. 

- Íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò, Ãåðìè, ÿ óæå... Îé! Êàê òû åãî îòêðûëà? 

- Èíòåðåñíî, êòî òóò ëó÷øèé ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì? - Ãåðìè äîñòàëà Ìàðàä¸ðñêóþ Êàðòó è âûøëà. ß âûñêî÷èë ñëåäîì. 

- Ìíå ïîïîçæå íàäî áóäåò ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ äî áèáëèîòåêè, - ïîÿñíèëà îíà. - Ðîí, çíàåøü, ÿ îò òåáÿ íå îæèäàëà... 

- Äîãàäûâàþñü, - óëûáíóëñÿ ÿ ñëåãêà. - Ãàððè åù¸ â òâîåé êîìíàòå? 

- Íåò, - ðàñòåðÿëàñü îíà. - Óø¸ë ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîñëå òåáÿ. 

- Äàâàé-êà ãëÿíåì, - ÿ òêíóë â Êàðòó. 

Ãåðìè, ïðèñåâ íà êîðòî÷êè, ïðîèçíåñëà ïàðîëü. 

- Òàê è åñòü, - âçäîõíóë ÿ. Òî÷êà, ïîìå÷åííàÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, íàáëþäàëàñü ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå âëàäåíèé Ñíåéïà. Ãåðìè ñëåãêà ïîáëåäíåëà. Èçâèíè, äðóã, íî ïðàâäà èíîãäà áûâàåò æåñòîêà. Òî÷íåå, èçðåäêà áûâàåò íåæåñòîêà... 

- Íåâèëë! - âäðóã ñïîõâàòèëàñü îíà, óáèðàÿ ñâîè âîëîñû, çàêðûâàâøèå ÷àñòü Êàðòû è óêàçûâàÿ íà òî÷êó, ïîìå÷åííóþ "Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì"... ñòîÿâøóþ ðÿäîì ñ òî÷êîé "Äðàêî Ìàëôîé" îêîëî îäíîé èç ëåñòíèö. 

- Âî äåðüìåö! Åñëè îí ñäåëàåò Íåâèëëó õîòü ÷òî-òî... - ÿ ïðîñëåäèë ïàëüöåì. - Äîðîãà ÷èñòà, ñëóøàé, ÿ áåãó íà âûðó÷êó! - Îíà êèâíóëà, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ Êàðòó. 

Ãîñòèíàÿ... ïîðòðåò... êîðèäîð, íàëåâî, âíèç, íàïðàâî. Òàê, ïðîâåðÿþ èç-çà óãëà - íèêîãî, âïåð¸ä. 

- À! 

- Òñ-ñ, Íåâèëë, òèõî! Ýòî ÿ, Ðîí, - Íåâèëë áûë áëåäåí êàê ñìåðòü. 

- Ð-ðîí? ×òî òû òóò... 

- Äàâàé, ïîøëè, ïîêà íàñ íå çàñåêëè. Ìàëôîé òåáå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë? 

- Ìàëôîé? - Íåâèëë âîïðîñèòåëüíî ãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ. - Êàê... 

Äåæóðíàÿ âåðñèÿ íà ñåé ñ÷¸ò ó ìåíÿ áûëà íàãîòîâå. 

- Âèîëåòòà, ïîäðóãà Òîëñòîé Ëåäè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí ïðèñòàâàë ê òåáå ãäå-òî çäåñü. 

- À... Íåò, ïðîñòî íàãîâîðèë ãàäîñòåé, êàê âñåãäà. 

ß ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè. Åñëè ó Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò, ÿ, ïîæàëóé, òàêè ïðèáüþ óáëþäêà. Âñ¸ æå, îäíèì Ïîæèðàòåëåì ìåíüøå áóäåò. 

Íî÷åâàòü Ãàððè íå ïðèø¸ë. 

***

Íî÷ü. Áåññîííèöà. Êàæäàÿ ñêëàäêà âñ¸ áîëåå ñêîìêàííîé ïðîñòûíè âðåçàåòñÿ â òåëî êàê íîæ. ß íå áóäó... 

Âîðî÷àþñü ñ áîêó íà áîê, ïûòàþñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ÷¸ì-ëèáî ïîñòîðîííåì- êâèääè÷, êàíèêóëû, âîçìîæíûå ïëàíû ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà, íî âñå ìûñëè âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ê íåé. ß íå áóäó... 

Íàïðÿæåíèå â íèæíåé ÷àñòè òåëà íå îòïóñêàåò. Ïëþíóâ, íàêèäûâàþ ìàíòèþ è âûõîæó. 

Â ãîñòèíîé, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïóñòî. Èíòåíñèâíî ïàðó ðàç ïðîõîæóñü òóäà-ñþäà, äåñÿòîê ïðèñåäàíèé, äåñÿòîê îòæèìàíèé. Êàæåòñÿ, ïîëåã÷àëî, íî ñíà âñ¸ ðàâíî íè â îäíîì ãëàçó. Äðÿíü äåëî. 

Ëóíà, ëóíà çàëèâàåò ñâåòîì îêðåñòíîñòè Õîãâàðòñà è Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ. ×åðåç ùåëü â îêîííîé ðàìå ïðîáèâàåòñÿ âåñåííèé âîçäóõ, ïîëíûé êàêèõ-òî íåóëîâèìûõ áóäîðàæàùèõ àðîìàòîâ, îò êîòîðûõ âñå âîëîñêè íà òåëå âñòàþò äûáîì. Íå ñìîòðè òóäà, Ðîí, íå ñìîòðè... 

Åëå îòîðâàâøèñü, ñáåãàþ âíèç â òóàëåò. ×óâñòâèòåëüíûé ïåíèñ íàëèâàåòñÿ êðîâüþ, êàæåòñÿ, îò ïåðâîãî æå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. 

Íåò-íåò, ÿ íå ýòî... ß òîëüêî ïðèø¸ë ïîïèñàòü... ß íå áóäó... 

ß íå áóäó äðî÷èòü íà ñîáñòâåííóþ ñåñòðó. 

Ðóêà áåññîçíàòåëüíî îáõâàòûâàåò ïåíèñ, ïàëåö ñêîëüçèò ïî ãîëîâêå. Âîëÿ è ðàçóì ìãíîâåííî ðàñòâîðÿþòñÿ â ñëàäêî-ìó÷èòåëüíîì òóìàíå... Ãîðÿ÷àÿ àëåáàñòðîâàÿ êîæà... Áëåñê âîëîñ, ïàõíóùèõ "Ø¸ïîòîì âàíèëè"... Íåæíûå ðîáêèå ãóáû... Çàòÿãèâàþùèé âîäîâîðîò ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííîãî ãðåõà... 

ß ñî ñòîíîì êîí÷àþ, ïðèâàëèâøèñü ê ñòåíêå òóàëåòà, è íåîæèäàííî íàâàëèâàþòñÿ âëàæíîñòü, ïðîìîçãëîñòü è òîøíîòà îò ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. 

***

ß ñòðîþ êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê. ß ñòðîþ êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê, ÷òîáû çàñëîíèòüñÿ îò âèäà íåêîé þíîé ðûæåâîëîñîé îñîáû. ß ñòðîþ êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê, ïîêà Ãåðìè îáäóìûâàåò î÷åðåäíîé õîä. 

Ãåðìè îáäóìûâàåò î÷åðåäíîé õîä. Ãåðìè äóìàåò ñîâñåì î äðóãîì, íî îíà äåëàåò âèä, ÷òî îáäóìûâàåò î÷åðåäíîé õîä. Ãåðìè ïûòàåòñÿ îáäóìûâàòü î÷åðåäíîé õîä, ÷òîáû íå äóìàòü î äðóãîì. 

Ìû èãðàåì â øàõìàòû. Ìû èãðàåì â øàõìàòû â ãîñòèíîé, à âîêðóã êèïèò äåÿòåëüíîñòü. Äåÿòåëüíîñòü íå áîëåå çíà÷èòåëüíàÿ, ÷åì íàøà èãðà. Äîñòàòî÷íî ë¸ãêîãî òîë÷êà, è ýòîò óþòíûé ìèðîê íàøåé ãîñòèíîé ðàçëåòèòñÿ ñ õëîïêîì, êàê è äåëàåò ìîé êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê. 

Ïîòîìó ÷òî èä¸ò âîéíà, è õîòÿ ìíîãèå äî ñèõ ïîð ïûòàþòñÿ ýòî îòðèöàòü, îíà èä¸ò, è ïåðåâåñ â íåé óæå ñêëîíèëñÿ íå â íàøó ïîëüçó. È â óãëó ãîñòèíîé ðûäàåò äåâî÷êà ïî ôàìèëèè Äæóñòåéí, ñ ÷åòâ¸ðòîãî, êàæåòñÿ, êóðñà. Ïîçàâ÷åðà âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà îíà ïîëó÷èëà ïî÷òîé êóñî÷êè ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. 

Ãåðìè âûõâàòûâàåò ïàëî÷êó, è êàðòû çàñòûâàþò íàä øàõìàòíîé äîñêîé. Îíà íåáðåæíî ëåâèòèðóåò èõ â ñòîðîíó. 

- Íå ñìîòðè òàê íà íå¸, Ðîí, - ñòðîãî øåï÷åò îíà è ïåðåñòàâëÿåò ëàäüþ. 

ß âçäðàãèâàþ. Çíà÷èò, Ãåðìè çàìåòèëà? Íî îíà ìîë÷èò, èçáåãàÿ ñìîòðåòü ìíå â ãëàçà. Çàìåòèëà, íî íå ïîðâàëà ñî ìíîé, íå íàêðè÷àëà, íå ïðåäëàãàåò îòïðàâèòüñÿ ìíå â Àçêàáàí èëè â Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Íå ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ èçâðàùåíöåì... Íåîæèäàííî ÿ îñîçíàþ, êàê ìû ñáëèçèëèñü çà ýòè ãîäû, îñîáåííî çà ïîñëåäíèé, êîãäà ê äðóæáå ïðèáàâèëèñü åù¸ çàáîòà è òðåâîãà î íàøåì äðóãå. Êàê ìû íà÷èíàåì ïîíèìàòü äðóã äðóãà áåç ñëîâ. 

- Äóðàê äóðàêà âèäèò èçäàëåêà, - øåï÷ó ÿ â îòâåò, è îíà íå îáèæàåòñÿ, íàïðîòèâ, ñëåãêà óëûáàåòñÿ è ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà. 

ß èçó÷àþ ñâî¸ ïîëîæåíèå. Îé-îé-îé, åñëè îíà äîãàäàåòñÿ åù¸ è ñëîíà ïåðåäâèíóòü, âñ¸ ñâåä¸òñÿ ìàêñèìóì ê òð¸ì õîäàì. Íàäî å¸ êàê-òî ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü íà ëîæíûé... Ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ìîè ïðåðûâàåò âåðíóâøèéñÿ ñ î÷åðåäíîãî ñâèäàíèÿ Ãàððè. Ðàí¸õîíüêî îí ñåãîäíÿ. Ñ òîãî ðàçà íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå îí ó Ñíåéïà áîëüøå íå íî÷åâàë, íî åñëè óæ âûáèðàëñÿ, òî çàñèæèâàëñÿ äîïîçäíà. 

Ðàíî - ýòî õîðîøî? "Ïëîõî", - ïî÷åìó-òî ïðèõîäèò âäðóã ìíå â ãîëîâó. 

- Ïîøëè, âûïüåì ÷àþ, - óëûáàåòñÿ Ãàððè. Óëûáàåòñÿ, âðîäå âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî. Èëè ïðîñòî õîðîøî äåðæèòñÿ? 

Ìû ïîäíèìàåìñÿ, êàê îáû÷íî, ê Ãåðìè. Ãàððè, ìãíîâåííî ìåíÿÿñü â ëèöå, çàïèðàåò äâåðü, íàêëàäûâàåò ïàðó çàêëÿòèé è îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. Ïîáëåäíåâøèé è ññóòóëèâøèéñÿ, îí êàêèì-òî âäðóã ïî-äåòñêè èñïóãàííûì ãîëîñîì ãîâîðèò: 

- Â ýòó ïÿòíèöó. 

Ãåðìè àõàåò è âñêèäûâàåò ëàäîíè ê ëèöó. ß ìîë÷à êèâàþ, ìåäëåííî ïåðåâàðèâàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ. Â ïÿòíèöó... ïîñëåçàâòðà... ×òî?! Âåäü íå ìîæåò æå áûòü ÝÒÎ... Çàòåì ìû îáà ïðîñòî ìîë÷à îáíèìàåì Ãàððè è äîëãî òàê ñòîèì. È íè ñëîâà. 

- ß áîþñü, - äðîæàùèé ãîëîñ Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî íàðóøàåò òèøèíó. - Òî åñòü, íå âîëíóéòåñü, ÿ ñäåëàþ âñ¸ êàê íàäî. Íî, ìîæíî, ÿ ñåé÷àñ íåìíîãî ïîáîþñü? 

- Ñàìî ñîáîé, ïðèÿòåëü, - ÿ ïîõëîïûâàþ åãî ïî ñïèíå. - È íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ, ãîâîðè âñ¸, êàê åñòü, - è âíîâü òèøèíà. 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñïóñòÿ Ãàððè îñâîáîæäàåòñÿ îò íàøèõ îáúÿòèé è íà÷èíàåò õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå. ß, íàâåðíîå, â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïîäìå÷àþ, êàê îí èçìåíèëñÿ. Ïîõóäåë, ïîáëåäíåë, âåñü õðóïêèé êàêîé-òî ñòàë; è â òî æå âðåìÿ ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ â í¸ì êàêàÿ-òî ñèëà, óâåðåííîñòü. È âïðÿìü, ïðîñâåòë¸ííûé. Èëè âëþáë¸ííûé (à ñêîðåé âñåãî, ÿçâëþ ÿ ñàì ñåáå, è òî è äðóãîå). 

- ß äàæå ðàä, - Ãàððè âäðóã óëûáàåòñÿ. Ïî -íàñòîÿùåìó. - Íàêîíåö-òî âñ¸ ðåøèòñÿ. Êàê â Ñóäíûé Äåíü! 

ß äîëãî ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ïîñëåäíåå âûðàæåíèå è âñ¸ æå ðåøàþñü óòî÷íèòü: 

- Ýòî ÷òî, ìàããëîâñêèé ôèëüì êàêîé-òî? 

Ãàððè è Ãåðìè ïåðåãëÿäûâàþòñÿ è... õîõî÷óò. ß íåäîóì¸ííî ñìîòðþ íà îáîèõ. 

- Ðîí! - Ãàððè õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. - Òû ëó÷øå âñåõ! - è âäðóã, ïîñåðü¸çíåâ, äîáàâëÿåò. - ß õî÷ó òîëüêî, ÷òîáû êîãäà âñ¸ ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü, ìû ñìîãëè áû òàêæå âîò ïîñìåÿòüñÿ. 

È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå è íå ñêàæåøü. 

***

È ãðÿíóë Ñóäíûé Äåíü. 

Òî åñòü íå ãðÿíóë, à íàñòóïèë. Êàê îáû÷íî áûëè óðîêè, ïîòîì âîöàðèëàñü îáû÷íàÿ îæèâë¸ííàÿ ïÿòíè÷íàÿ àòìîñôåðà. Çàòåì Ãàððè íåçàìåòíî (äëÿ âñåõ, êðîìå íàñ ñ Ãåðìè, ðàçóìååòñÿ) óñêîëüçíóë. ×óâñòâîâàë îí ñåáÿ äîâîëüíî óâåðåííî è äàæå (ê íåìàëîìó ìîåìó èçóìëåíèþ) íî÷åâàë íà ìåñòå. Ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî òðîãàëî ýòî ñìóùåíèå, ñ êîòîðûì îí âñÿ÷åñêè èçáåãàë ëþáûõ ðàññïðîñîâ îá èõ ñî Ñíåéïîì îòíîøåíèÿõ, ÿâíî îïàñàÿñü ìîåé ðåàêöèè. Çíàë áû îí, êàêèìè ôàíòàçèÿìè æèâ¸ò åãî äðóã! Õîòÿ õîðîøî, ÷òî íå çíàë... 

Çàòåì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîçâàëà Ãåðìè, à ÷óòü ïîçæå Ãåðìè ïðèøëà è çà ìíîé. 

- Íàì âåëåíî ïî âîçìîæíîñòè íåçàìåòíî ÿâèòüñÿ â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, - Ãåðìè ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, ïîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî ïîíèìàåò íå áîëüøå ìîåãî. 

- Ìîæåò... À, ïîøëè, - ÿ ïîòàùèë å¸ çà ñîáîé, ïðîí¸ññÿ ÷åðåç âñå êîðèäîðû è ëåñòíèöû ("Ïî íåâîçìîæíîñòè íåçàìåòíî", - ïðîáóð÷àëà Ãåðìè íà õîäó), è, ïðèòîðìîçèâ ëèøü ó âõîäà ("Îáëà÷íûé çåôèð"), âëåòåë â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, ãäå âîññåäàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

- Êàêèå-íèáóäü íîâîñòè, ïðîôåññîð? 

- Ñÿäüòå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Íåò æå, åù¸ ðàíî. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû îñòàâàëèñü çäåñü. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó? Òî åñòü, ìû íå ïðîòèâ... - "Ñðàçó áóäåì â êóðñå, åñëè ÷òî..." 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óñòàëî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íàñ. 

- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, - âçäîõíóëà îíà, - áóäó÷è ñëèøêîì õîðîøî îñâåäîìëåíû î âàøåé, - âçãëÿä ïðåäíàçíà÷àëñÿ è Ãåðìè, - äðóæáå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì, ìû ñ äèðåêòîðîì ðåøèëè, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ, - îíà ïîä÷åðêíóëà ñëîâî "ñåãîäíÿ", - çà âàìè ñëåäóåò ïðèñìîòðåòü. Ê òîìó æå, ìíå íóæíû áóäóò ïîìîùíèêè, êàê òîëüêî ìû ïîëó÷èì êàêèå-ëèáî èçâåñòèÿ î õîäå îïåðàöèè. Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî âû íå ïðîòèâ. 

- Íåò! - õîðîì ïîäõâàòèëè ìû îáà, âîçáóæä¸ííî ïåðåãëÿäûâàÿñü. Âîò ýòî äà! 

Ìåðëèí, ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ äëèííàÿ íî÷ü â ìîåé æèçíè! Ìû æäàëè. Â Õîãñìèäå, êóäà äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòüñÿ ïðè óäà÷íîì èñõîäå äåë Ãàððè, à ïðè íåâåðîÿòíî óäà÷íîì - è Ñíåéï, æäàë Äàìáëäîð ñ ïîìîùíèêàìè. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âðåìåíàìè ïåðåãîâàðèâàëàñü ïî êàìèíó ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ òîæå áûëà íà ñòð¸ìå. Ãåðìè, íå âûäåðæàâ, ïðèêîðíóëà íà äèâàí÷èêå â óãëó. ß îòïðîñèëñÿ è ñáåãàë â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî çà îäåÿëîì (è, áëèí, â òóàëåò çàîäíî, íàêîíåö-òî). 

Ìû ñèäåëè, äóìàëè, õîäèëè, íàñâèñòûâàëè, òî åñòü ÿ îäèí íàñâèñòûâàë, õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ è çà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå ïîðó÷óñü, âñ¸ òàê ñìåøàëîñü. Ðàññâåò ÿ âñòðå÷àë ñèäÿ â íîãàõ ó Ãåðìè, òóïî ãëÿäÿ â îêíî è ðàçìûøëÿÿ, â ÷üþ æå ñòîðîíó ñåãîäíÿ âñ¸ ïåðåëîìèòñÿ. 

È ìû æäàëè äàëüøå... 

Íàêîíåö îäèí èç ïîìîùíèêîâ Äàìáëäîðà, íåçíàêîìûé ìíå íåìîëîäîé âîëøåáíèê, ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ íàìè è êîðîòêî ñîîáùèë: 

- Ó íèõ ïîëó÷èëîñü. Âîëäåìîðò óíè÷òîæåí. 

ß íåïðîèçâîëüíî èñïóñòèë êàêîé-òî êëè÷ àáñîëþòíîãî âîñòîðãà è áðîñèëñÿ òîðìîøèòü Ãåðìè: 

- Ó íèõ ïîëó÷èëîñü! Ãåðìè, Ãàððè ñïðàâèëñÿ! 

Ãåðìè âñêî÷èëà. 

- Ãàððè? Ãäå îí?! 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïëàêàëà è ñìåÿëàñü. 

- À Ãàððè? - Ãåðìè êèíóëàñü ê êàìèíó. - ×òî ñ Ãàððè? 

Âîëøåáíèê ïîñìîòðåë íà íàñ ñ íåîïðåäåë¸ííûì âûðàæåíèåì. 

- Îíè ïîíåñëè ìàëü÷èêà â áîëüíèöó. 

- Îé, - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè, - Êèíí, èçâèíè, ÿ äîëæíà ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ïîïïè, - îí êèâíóë, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðåðâàëà ñâÿçü è áðîñèëà â êàìèí ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà, êîðîòêî ñîîáùèâ âñå íîâîñòè Ïîìôðè. 

- Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìîæíî ìû ñïóñòèìñÿ... 

Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íàì. 

- Íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì âû ïîìîæåòå ìíå ñ êîððåñïîíäåíöèåé, ìîëîäûå ëþäè, - îíà ñåëà çà ñòîë è áûñòðåíüêî çàêîëäîâàëà ïîëäþæèíû ïåðüåâ. - Âîò êîíâåðòû, àäðåñà, çà ðàáîòó! Ìû æå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü, ÷òî âû ïîìîæåòå. Íàäî âñåõ îïîâåñòèòü! 

- Äàâàéòå ÿ ñáåãàþ è óçíàþ, ÷òî ñ Ãàððè! 

- Óèçëè! Íå çàáûâàéòå, - òóò îíà çàïíóëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà îñåâøèì ãîëîñîì, - èì æå ãëàâíîå - Âîëäåìîðò, è òîëüêî ïîòîì - Ãàððè... 

Ìû ïèñàëè ñ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñ êåì-òî âåëà ïåðåãîâîðû. Äî íàñ ñ Ãåðìè äîëåòàëè ëèøü îòäåëüíûå ôðàçû: "... Ñåâåðóñ æèâ... ("Äà êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ!" - ïðîøèïåë ÿ), "... Ãàððè - ïîêà ñëîæíî ñêàçàòü..." Çàòåì ÿ ñãð¸á âñå ïèñüìà è ïîí¸ññÿ â ñîâÿòíþ, îòòóäà ïóëåé - â áîëüíèöó, ïî äîðîãå íàãíàë Ãåðìè è ìû ïîñïåøèëè òóäà âäâîåì. Ãîëîâà êðóæèëàñü, âñ¸ áûëî êàê â áðåäó... À çàòåì ìû îñòîðîæíî âîøëè â ïàëàòó, è áðåä ïðèíÿë áîëåå ÷åì îò÷¸òëèâóþ ôîðìó. 

Íà îäíîì èç ñòóëüåâ, ïîëîæèâ ëîêòè íà êîëåíè è îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, ñèäåë ÷åëîâåê â ÷¸ðíîì. ×åðíûé ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì, ÷¸ðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, ÷¸ðíûå òÿæ¸ëûå ñàïîãè. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è ÿ âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ìàëôîåì. Ìèíóòó ìû ðàçãëÿäûâàëè äðóã äðóãà: îí - ñ êàêèì-òî óñòàëûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì, ÿ - ñ îìåðçåíèåì è òîðæåñòâîì. 

- ×òî æ, - íàêîíåö âûïëþíóë ÿ. - Ïîéìàí ñ ïîëè÷íûì, ïàäëà. 

- À èäè òû ñðàòü, Óèçëè, - îãðûçíóëñÿ îí è îïÿòü îïóñòèë ãîëîâó. 

Ðóêè ó ìåíÿ ÷åñàëèñü êîíå÷íî, äà è íà ÿçûêå âåðòåëàñü ïàðà îòâåòîâ, îäíàêî â äàííûé ìîìåíò ìåíÿ êóäà áîëüøå âîëíîâàë Ãàððè. Ïîýòîìó ÿ, ïîñòó÷àâ, äâèíóëñÿ áûëî äàëüøå, âî âëàäåíèÿ Ïîìôðè, íî òóò äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è íàâñòðå÷ó âûøåë... Ãàððè. Øàòàÿñü, â ìàíòèè íà ïàðó ðàçìåðîâ áîëüøå, íî... 

- Æèâ¸õîíåê, - îäîáðèòåëüíî çàìåòèë ÿ. Ãåðìè âûñêîëüçíóëà ó ìåíÿ èç-çà ñïèíû è áðîñèëàñü îáíèìàòüñÿ. 

- Ãåðìè, Ðîí... Âñ¸ ÎÊ... ß ñïðàâèëñÿ, - Ãàððè óñòàëî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

ß øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò è ïîêàçàë åìó áîëüøîé ïàëåö. 

- È ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, Ãàððè? Ìû âñå ó òåáÿ â äîëãó. 

Ãåðìè âäðóã ðàçðûäàëàñü. Ãàððè ÿâíî ðàñòåðÿëñÿ åù¸ áîëüøå, è ÿ ñ÷¸ë íóæíûì ïåðåïðàâèòü å¸ â ñâîè îáúÿòèÿ. 

È òóò Ãàððè çàìåòèë Ìàëôîÿ. 

Íàïðÿãñÿ. Ãóáû åãî äðîãíóëè. Çàòåì îí íà óäèâëåíèå ðåøèòåëüíî ïåðåñ¸ê êîìíàòó. 

- Ãåðìè, ïóñòè, - ÿ ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êîé. 

Îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä Ìàëôîåì. È ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó. 

Ìàëôîé ïîêîëåáàëñÿ, çàòåì ïðîòÿíóë ñâîþ â îòâåò. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. 

Ìàëôîé óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

- Íó òû è âåçóí÷èê, Ïîòòåð! 

ß ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ èäèîò. Èëè ñóìàñøåäøèé. Èëè âñ¸ åù¸ äðåìëþ â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà è æäó, æäó âåñòåé îò Ãàððè... 

***

Ïîòîì Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë íàì âñ¸. Àáñîëþòíî âñ¸, è î Ìàëôîå, è î Ñíåéïå, è î Íåâèëëå... Íå ñðàçó, êóñêàìè, äîëãî, ìó÷èòåëüíî, ñ áîëüþ, ïûòàÿñü î÷èñòèòüñÿ îò òÿãîñòíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. È ìû ñòàðàëèñü ðàçäåëèòü ñ íèì âñþ áîëü è ñòðàäàíèÿ, íàñêîëüêî ìîãëè, ìû ñëóøàëè è ïëàêàëè, è ïîðàæàëèñü. È ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ò¸ìíûå Ñèëû íå äîëæíû áîëüøå âîññòàòü, íèêîãäà. È íè÷üè áîëüøå äðóçüÿ, ñîïåðíèêè, äà è ïðîñòî ëþäè íå äîëæíû ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ïîäîáíûå ìóêè. 

***

Òèøèíà, è Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ áàøíÿ ïóñòà. Äàæå Ãàððè óø¸ë ñ Äèíîì è Ñèìóñîì. Òîëüêî ÿ çäåñü, íå ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ äàæå ñàì ñ ñîáîé, íå òî, ÷òî ñ ìîãóùåñòâåííûìè Ò¸ìíûìè Ñèëàìè. Äðÿííîé èç ìåíÿ ãåðîé. 

_ß âñïîìèíàþ, êàê â òî óòðî ÿ âáåæàë â áàøíþ è íà ïðåäåëå ñâîèõ ë¸ãêèõ îãëàñèë íà âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð ðàäîñòíûå íîâîñòè. È âñå ïîâûñêàêèâàëè èç ñïàëåí, ïîäõâàòèëè ìîé êðèê, áðîñèëèñü îáíèìàòüñÿ, òîðìîøèòü åù¸ íå ðàçáóæåííûõ, ïåðåäàâàòü âåñòü âñ¸ äàëüøå è äàëüøå. È òû âäðóã âûñêî÷èëà íåâåñòü îòêóäà è ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûì ñìåõîì êèíóëàñü ìíå íà øåþ, ÿ ïîäõâàòèë è çàêðóæèë òåáÿ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî òåðÿÿ ãîëîâó îò ýòîãî ëåãêîãî, õðóïêîãî òåëà â îäíîé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêå â ìîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ..._

Âäðóã ñíèçó ðàçäàåòñÿ øóì è õèõèêàíüå. 

- Âñ¸, Ýðíè. Âîò ìû è íà ìåñòå, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïðîâîäèë, è ïîêà. 

- Íåò, íåò, íåò, äàâàé, ÿ ïîìîãó ê òåáå ïîäíÿòüñÿ, êðîøêà. 

- Ñïàñèáî, ÿ è ñàìà ìîãó. Äî âñòðå÷è, Ýðíè! 

Ìåðëèí ïðåìóäðûé, Äæèííè! 

- À ìîæåò ÿ òåáå ïîìîãó, à? Äåâî÷êè ñêàçàëè, îíè íå âåðíóòñÿ äî óòðà... Äàâàé æå, Äæèííè, íó ÷åãî òû áîèøüñÿ? 

Çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, ÌàêÌèëëàí? 

- Ýðíè ÌàêÌèëëàí, ÿ æå ñêàçàëà: "Íåò!". Íåò, è öåëîâàòüñÿ òîæå íå ëåçü! 

ß ïî âîçìîæíîñòè íåñïåøíî (ñ÷èòàé, ìãíîâåííî) ñïóñêàþñü âíèç è ãðîìêî îòêàøëèâàþñü: 

- Ýðíè, äàìà, êàæåòñÿ, òåáå âñ¸ îáúÿñíèëà, íà ÷òî æå òû åù¸ íàðûâàåøüñÿ? 

- Ý, ïðèâåò, Ðîí, äà ÿ òàê, ïðîâîäèòü âîò õîòåë... 

- È ñïàñèáî, ïðîâîäèë è îòâàëèâàé! 

Ìàêìèëëàí, ÷òî-òî ïðîöåäèâ, óáèðàåòñÿ. Äæèííè èñïóãàííî õëîïàåò ãëàçàìè, ïðèæàâøèñü ê ñòåíêå. 

- Ð-ðîí, ÿ íå âèíîâàòà! Îí îáåùàë ïðîñòî ïðîâîäèòü ìåíÿ, à òóò íà÷àë ïðèñòàâàòü... - ÿ æåñòîì îñòàíàâëèâàþ å¸. 

- Îêåé, îêåé, äà ÿ ñëûøàë âñ¸, óñïîêîéñÿ, ñåñòð¸íêà, åñëè îí áóäåò åù¸ - òîëüêî ñêàæè. Òû â ïîðÿäêå? 

- Àãà, - îíà íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ áûëî ê ëåñòíèöå â ñïàëüíþ, íî ñïîòûêàåòñÿ è îñåäàåò, ÿ ïîäõâàòûâàþ å¸. Çàïàõ äóõîâ è àëêîãîëÿ. 

- Ïèëè? 

- Óãó. 

- Ìíîãî? 

- Óãó. 

- Äàâàé-êà â âàííóþ. 

Ìîòàåò ãîëîâîé. 

- Ðîí, íåò, ÿ â ïîðÿäêå, òîëüêî íîãè íå ñëóøàþòñÿ. ×åñòíî. 

- Ïðîâîäèòü íàâåðõ? 

- Ïîæàëóé... 

È ìû èä¸ì íàâåðõ. Ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàåìñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, ÿ ïðèäåðæèâàþ å¸, âíà÷àëå ïîä ðóêó, ïîòîì çà òàëèþ. Èçÿùíîå ãîðÿ÷åå òåëî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê ìîåìó, çàïàõ "Ø¸ïîòà âàíèëè" è àëêîãîëÿ êðóæàò ãîëîâó, åù¸ íåìíîãî - è ÿ íà÷íó øàòàòüñÿ êàê îíà. Ãîëîñà â ãîëîâå ïðåäàòåëüñêè íàø¸ïòûâàþò: "Äåâî÷êè íå âåðíóòñÿ äî óòðà..." Òîëüêî áû îíà íå çàìåòèëà ìîåé ðåàêöèè... À êàê òÿíåò ðàçâåðíóòü å¸ ê ñåáå è âæàòü â ñòåíêó ñî âñåé ñòðàñòüþ, ÷òîáû îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âäðóã, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ å¸ æåëàþ... Çíàìåíèòûé áîã ìàããëîâ òàêè ñóùåñòâóåò, ýòî âîëøåáíèê, ïðèäóìàâøèé øèðîêèå ìàíòèè... 

Ïðèøëè. Íåóæåëè âñ¸? 

- Íó âîò. Òåáå åù¸ ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü? 

"×åì òû åù¸ ìîæåøü åé ïîìî÷ü, áàëäà? Ðàçäåòüñÿ, ÷òî ëè?" 

- Íåò, ñïàñèáî. Äàëüøå ÿ è ñàìà ñïðàâëþñü. 

Îíà ïðèîòêðûâàåò äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå. 

"Ñåé÷àñ ïðåäëîæèò çàéòè..." 

- Ñïàñèáî áîëüøîå, Ðîí. È... 

"Âîò!" 

-... òû òîëüêî íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü ìàìå? 

Óëûáàþñü. 

- ßñíî íåò, ñåñòð¸íêà. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è! 

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ðîí. 

... êîãäà-íèáóäü, íàâåðíîå, ÿ íå âûäåðæó. ß øàãíó âïåð¸ä, âîçüìó ýòî êðàñèâîå ëèöî â ëàäîíè è, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, êàê åãî âûðàæåíèå ìåíÿåòñÿ íà óäèâë¸ííîå, è çàòåì - íà èñïóãàííîå, êàê ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ ïðåêðàñíûå êàðèå ãëàçà, êàê òùåòíî íàïðÿãàåòñÿ ïðèæàòîå ê ñòåíêå òåëî, âûçûâàÿ îòâåòíóþ âîëíó æåëàíèÿ, çàæìó ïîöåëóåì ýòè ãîòîâûå ê êðèêó íåæíûå ãóáû... 

... è åñëè íå îñòàëîñü â ìèðå íè÷åãî ñâÿòîãî, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíà ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ, êàê ðîáêî è íåóìåëî îòâå÷àåò íà ìîé ïîöåëóé, à òîíêèå ðó÷êè îáâèâàþò ìîþ òàëèþ... 

*** 

Àõ, çà÷åì òå÷¸ò â íàøèõ æèëàõ  
îäíà ñóìàñøåäøàÿ êðîâü? 

ÒÂÑ... 


	2. Ìàñêà âòîðàÿ

ÍÀÇÂÀÍÈÅ: "Î, äàéòå ìíå ìàñêó!"  
ÀÂÒÎÐ: Rendomski  
ÐÅÉÒÈÍÃ: NC-17  
ÃËÀÂÍÛÅ ÃÅÐÎÈ: Ãàððè, Ðîí, Äðàêî, Ñíåéï è äðóãèå  
ÊÐÀÒÊÎÅ ÑÎÄÅÐÆÀÍÈÅ: Ìàñêè… Ìû âñå èõ íîñèì. Èíîãäà ìû äàæå çàáûâàåìñÿ è òåðÿåì îùóùåíèå, ãäå êîí÷àåòñÿ ìàñêà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ æèâàÿ ïëîòü, ïîêà æèçíü íå äà¸ò íàì ïî ìîðäå, âîçâðàùàÿ ê íåóìîëèìîé ðåàëüíîñòè…  
ÀÐÕÈÂÈÐÎÂÀÍÈÅ: Çà ðàçðåøåíèåì îáðàùàéòåñü ê àâòîðó.  
ÁÅÒÀ: Pr. Vedma Fler, Ìàðèíà. Âñåì áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî!  
ÄÈÑÊËÅÉÌÅÐ: âñå ãåðîè Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíãñ ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíãñ è èæå ñ íåé. Õîòÿ, ïîëàãàþ, ïîñëå ìîèõ èçìûâàòåëüñòâ ìîæíî áûëî áû èõ óñòóïèòü ìíå çà ïàðó ïðîöåíòîâ ñòîèìîñòè (ïðàâäà, âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïîòÿíó...).  
Ôîðìà ïîñòðîåíèÿ ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ, êàê âçãëÿä ðàçíûõ ïåðñîíàæåé íà îäíè è òå æå ñîáûòèÿ ïðèíàäëåæèò âåëèêîìó Àêóòàãàâå. (À ìîæåò è åâàíãåëèñòàì... ñëîâîì, ÿ âçÿëà ó Àêóòàãàâû, à äàëüøå ïóñòü ñàìè ðàçáèðàþòñÿ).  
À ÿ ÷òî? ß ïðîñòî ìàñêè ïðèìåðÿþ...  
ÏÐÅÄÓÏÐÅÆÄÅÍÈÅ: â íèæåïðèâåä¸ííîì ôèêå èìåþòñÿ ñöåíû, ñîäåðæàùèå ãîìî- è ãåòåðîñåêñóàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ, íàñèëèå, ïðå-èíöåñò è ïðî÷èå íåäåòñêèå âåùè.Åñëè âàñ óæå òîøíèò – íå ïîðòèòå ñåáå çäîðîâüÿ äàëüøå. Îñòàëüíûì – ïðèÿòíîãî ÷òåíèÿ!  


* * *

Ìàñêà âòîðàÿ

_Only in mirror should one look, for mirrors do but show us masks _

(Ñìîòðåòü ñòîèò ëèøü â çåðêàëà, èáî çåðêàëà íå ïîêàçûâàþò íè÷åãî, êðîìå ìàñîê.)  
O. Wilde "Salome" 

Ìàñêè… Ìû âñå èõ íîñèì. Èíîãäà ìû äàæå çàáûâàåìñÿ è òåðÿåì îùóùåíèå, ãäå êîí÷àåòñÿ ìàñêà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ æèâàÿ ïëîòü, ïîêà æèçíü íå äà¸ò íàì ïî ìîðäå, âîçâðàùàÿ ê íåóìîëèìîé ðåàëüíîñòè… 

***

Ñëèçåðèí - ýòî, âîîáùå, íåñêîí÷àåìûé áàë-ìàñêàðàä. Ñòàðàÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ìóäðîñòü ãëàñèò: Õàôôëïàôô - ôàêóëüòåò äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå èãðàåò, Ãðèôôèíäîð - äëÿ òåõ, êòî èãðàåò ïî ïðàâèëàì, Ðýéâåíêëî - äëÿ òåõ, êòî ïûòàåòñÿ ïîíÿòü ïðàâèëà, Ñëèçåðèí - äëÿ òåõ, êòî ïèøåò ïðàâèëà. Íî ýòî íå òàê. Ìû íå òîëüêî èãðîêè, ìû åù¸ è ñàìûå ñòðîãèå áëþñòèòåëè ïðàâèë. Ïðîñòî ïðàâèëà ýòè èçîùðåíû è æåñòîêè. 

Ïîçíàé ïðàâèëà, èãðàé ïî ïðàâèëàì, è, åñëè õâàòèò óìåíèÿ, îäíàæäû, âîçìîæíî, òû ïîëó÷èøü âëàñòü ñîñòàâèòü ñîáñòâåííûå. 

ß óëûáàþñü Ïýíñè, è îíà â îòâåò ñàëþòóåò ìíå áîêàëîì, íàìåðåííî äåìîíñòðèðóÿ íîâåíüêèé ìîðèîíîâûé áðàñëåò - ïîäàðîê å¸ æåíèõà, Àäðèàíà Ïüþñè. Äåø¸âàÿ èãðà, Ïàðêèíñîí, âåäü ñòîèò ìíå ïîìàíèòü, è òû ïîðâ¸øü ñî ñâîèì Ïüþñè íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, è íå ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ìèëåíüêèé è õîðîøåíüêèé Äðàêî, à ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áîãàòûé è âëèÿòåëüíûé Ìàëôîé. Íåêîðîíîâàííûé êîðîëü Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Ïýíñè íðàâèòñÿ èãðàòü â âå÷åðèíêè, ëèøíèé ðàç óïðàøèâàòü ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ äîãîâîðèëñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì, çà ãëàçà ëþáîâíî èìåíóåìûì Ñòàðûì Çìååì, î ñâîáîäíîì êëàññå (â ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà íèêàê íåëüçÿ - ó íàñ æå âå÷åðèíêà äëÿ èçáðàííûõ!), ïîäãîòîâëÿòü êàêèå-òî ñþðïðèçû; äðóãèì âå÷åðèíêè íðàâÿòñÿ, êàê ïîâîä ïîñïëåòíè÷àòü, âûïåíäðèòüñÿ, íàäðàòüñÿ, ïîäïîèòü êîãî-ëèáî, - ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, ñëîâîì. Äà, èíîãäà ïîñëå ïîäîáíîãî è ñáîð Ïîæèðàòåëåé ïîêàæåòñÿ íå õóäøåé àëüòåðíàòèâîé... Ñ òàêèìè ìðà÷íûìè ìûñëÿìè ÿ ïîñòåïåííî ëîâèë ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïîêèíóòü áëàãîïðèñòîéíóþ âå÷åðèíêó, ïëàâíî ïåðåõîäÿùóþ â îáûêíîâåííóþ ïüÿíêó. 

Ïýíñè, îñóøèâ áîêàë, îáúÿâèëà ÷òî-òî î ïðîùàíèè è äåìîíñòðàòèâíî âûøëà, âûçâàâ òåì ñàìûì åñòåñòâåííóþ ðåàêöèþ: Ýëðîé è Ðóèñ-Ïåðåñ, îò÷àÿííî ïðîòåñòóÿ, âåðíóëè å¸ íà ìåñòî. Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü âîçíèêøèì îæèâëåíèåì, ÿ óõèòðèëñÿ íåçàìåòíî óäàëèòüñÿ, íî åäâà óñïåë íàáðàòü â ë¸ãêèå ïîðöèþ æåëàííîé ñâîáîäû ñóëèâøåãî âîçäóõà êîðèäîðà, êàê çà ïåðâûì æå óãëîì ÷óòü íå ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ Óèçëè. ×òî?! 

- ×åãî òåáå òóò íàäî, Óèçëè? - íåâîëüíî âûðâàëîñü ó ìåíÿ, ïîêà ÿ áûñòðî ñîîáðàæàë. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, Ïîòòåð òóò òîæå ìåëüêàë ïàðó ðàç ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ... Íå áóäü ÿ Ìàëôîé, åñëè ýòè äâîå ÷åãî-òî íå çàòåâàþò. ß óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ïîïàëèñü, ìåðçàâöû! Ñëàâíàÿ ðàáîòà, Äðàêî – «Right place, right time, right frame of mind» , êàê ãîâîðèò îòåö. 

Óèçëè ïîáëåäíåë, ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñòðèòü ÷òî-òî íàñ÷¸ò êðèêîâ æåðòâ è ñëèçåðèíöåâ, à çàòåì ñîáðàëñÿ áûëî óëèçíóòü. Íó êîíå÷íî æå, äåñÿòü ðàç! 

- Ý, íåò, íå âåøàé ìíå ëàïøó íà óøè, Óèçëè, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ Èäèîòèêóñà íå ïèë! Ðåáÿòà! - êðèêíóë ÿ. Ñçàäè ïîñëûøàëèñü òîïîò è óëþëþêàíüå.- Ãëÿíüòå-êà, êòî ïðèø¸ë ïîçäðàâèòü Ïýíñè ñ äí¸ì ðîæäåíèÿ! - Âå÷åðèíêà âñ¸-òàêè îáåùàëà áûòü èíòåðåñíîé! Ðûæèé äîñòàë ìåíÿ äàæå áîëüøå ÷åì Ïîòòåð, êàê íè óäèâèòåëüíî. Ïðàâäà, Ïîòòåð íåñêîëüêî ïðèòèõ ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Ïîâçðîñëåë, ÷òî-ëè? 

- ×òî òóò, õàîñ è äåìîíû, ïðîèñõîäèò? Óèçëè? ×òî òû-òî çäåñü ïîòåðÿë? 

Äà, ïîõîæå Ñòàðûé Çìåé òîæå íåïëîõî âëàäåë èñêóññòâîì îêàçûâàòüñÿ â íóæíîå âðåìÿ â íóæíîì ìåñòå... ß â íåáðåæíîé ïîçå äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà íàø Ãëàâà îêàçàëñÿ â ïîëå ìîåãî çðåíèÿ, è èçîáðàçèë âûðàæåíèå: "Ñìîòðèòå, êîãî ÿ íàø¸ë". 

Óèçëè êðàñíåë, áëåäíåë è îòìàë÷èâàëñÿ. 

- Ìàëôîé? - Çìåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå. 

- ß íàòêíóëñÿ íà íåãî òóò, ñýð, - ÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî óëûáàëñÿ. - Íàâåðíÿêà çàìûøëÿë êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïàêîñòü. 

Ðûæèé, êàçàëîñü, ïûòàëñÿ êàê ìîæíî ñèëüíåå óìåíüøèòüñÿ ïîä âçãëÿäîì Çìåÿ. 

- Òðèäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà… 

- Íî ÿ æå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë! – «íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ...» 

- Íåóæåëè? À ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû òîëüêî îòêàçàëñÿ îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. È åù¸ ïÿòíàäöàòü î÷êîâ çà ïðîãóëêè ïîñëå îòáîÿ, Óèçëè, ïîñêîëüêó, - ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì íàáëþäàÿ çà ðàñòåðÿííûì Óèçëè, Çìåé ìåäëåííî âûòàùèë ÷àñû è ãëÿíóë íà íèõ, - òû íèêàê íå óñïååøü âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ âîâðåìÿ. 

Ñîðîê ïÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ïîæàëóé, ñòîèëè íåñîñòîÿâøåéñÿ ãîëîâîìîéêè ýòîãî èìáåöèëà. Ñòàðûé Çìåé áûë ïî÷òè ïðîù¸í. 

- ×òî, Óèçëè, òàê è ñîáèðàåøüñÿ òóò ñòîÿòü? ß ñåé÷àñ íà÷íó ñíèìàòü ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïî äåñÿòü áàëëîâ çà êàæäóþ ìèíóòó òâîåãî îïîçäàíèÿ. –«Äàâàé, Óèçëè, âûñêàæè âñ¸, ÷òî äóìàåøü!» 

- Äîáðîé íî÷è, ñýð, - õìóðî ïðîáóð÷àë Óèçëè è ïîø¸ë ïðî÷ü. Íå çàâèäóþ ÿ åìó, êîãäà ãðèôôèíäîðöû çàìåòÿò ïðîïàæó ñâîèõ î÷êîâ... 

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, âû ñîáèðàåòåñü îêîí÷èòü îðãèþ äî îòáîÿ èëè êàê? 

ß íåäîóì¸ííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Çìåÿ. Ýòî ÷òî åù¸ çà ðàçãîâîð÷èêè? Óèçëè ïðèòîðìîçèë, ÿâíî îæèäàÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ. 

- Òû ÷òî-òî æåëàåøü äîáàâèòü, Óèçëè? - "íå íàðûâàëñÿ áû òû, ðûæèé." 

- Äà, ñýð. Ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâèäåíèé, - Óèçëè îäàðèë íàñ îáîèõ èçäåâàòåëüñêîé óõìûëêîé è ñìûëñÿ. 

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ïðîôåññîð, - ÿ ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, - íî âû æå ñàìè â÷åðà ðàçðåøèëè íàì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì êëàññîì äî ïîëóíî÷è. Âåäü ìû, ñåäüìîé êóðñ, óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ñîçíàòåëüíû, ÷òîáû îðãàíèçîâûâàòü ñâîè ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ ðàçóìíî, èçáåãàÿ íåæåëàòåëüíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé. ß ëè÷íî âçÿë íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, ÷òî øêîëüíîìó èìóùåñòâó íå áóäåò íàíåñåíî íè ìàëåéøåãî âðåäà, à äèñöèïëèíà áóäåò ñîáëþäåíà ñòðîæàéøèì îáðàçîì. 

Òðè ê îäíîìó, ÷òî íå ïðîéä¸ò. Çìåþ ÿâíî íå òåðïåëîñü íà êîì-íèáóäü îòûãðàòüñÿ. 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - «ßñíî, ìîæåòå íå ïðîäîëæàòü». ×åãî ñòîèë îäèí òîí, êîòîðûì áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî «ìèñòåð», - ÷òî-òî ÿ íå ïðèïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ìíîãèå çàìå÷åííûå ìíîþ çäåñü ëè÷íîñòè ñäàâàëè ïåðåõîäíûå ýêçàìåíû íå òî ÷òî íà ñåäüìîé, íî äàæå è íà øåñòîé êóðñ. Ïîñåìó ïîïðîøó âàñ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ïðåäîñòàâëåííóþ ïëîùàäü... âî èçáåæàíèå «íåæåëàòåëüíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé», - îí çàäåðæàë íà ìíå âçãëÿä è òîðæåñòâåííî óäàëèëñÿ. 

ß âåðíóëñÿ, âûëîâèâ Âèíñà è Ãðåãà, ðàñïîðÿäèëñÿ èìåíåì Ñòàðîãî Çìåÿ îáúÿâèòü îòáîé (åù¸ íå õâàòàëî ñàìîìó ãðÿçíóþ ðàáîòó âûïîëíÿòü) è îòïðàâèëñÿ ïîñèäåòü ñïîêîéíî â áèáëèîòåêó. 

ß òåðïåòü íå ìîã Çìåÿ. Íàñêîëüêî ìíå óäàëîñü âûÿñíèòü, îí çàíèìàë äîñòàòî÷íî âûñîêîå ïîëîæåíèå ñðåäè Ïîæèðàòåëåé è îäíîâðåìåííî, êàçàëîñü, ïîëüçîâàëñÿ äîâåðèåì è ó Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîðàñêèíóâ êàê-òî íà äîñóãå ìîçãàìè, ÿ ïðèø¸ë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî Çìåé, äîëæíî áûòü, èãðàë ðîëü äâîéíîãî àãåíòà: íî êàê òîëüêî õîòü îäíà ñòîðîíà ìîãëà, áóäó÷è â çäðàâîì óìå, åìó äîâåðÿòü? Ñòàðûé Çìåé, íåñîìíåííî, òÿíóë âðåìÿ, âûæèäàÿ, ïîêà îäíà èç ñèë ïîëó÷èò ïðåèìóùåñòâî. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, íåäóðíàÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ïîçèöèÿ; ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íà ìåñòå ëþáîãî èç ïîáåäèòåëåé ÿ áû ïîñòàðàëñÿ âïîñëåäñòâèè èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïîäîáíûõ ðåíåãàòîâ . 

Õîòÿ ÷åì ÿ ëó÷øå? ß òîæå èãðàë, ñ òîé ëèøü, âîçìîæíî, ðàçíèöåé, ÷òî ÿ çíàë, íà êàêîé èñõîä ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, îäíàêî, åñëè âñ¸ âûéäåò èíà÷å, ÿ ñìîãó ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ è ê òàêîìó ðàñêëàäó äåë. Íî âñ¸ æå íå õîòåëîñü ñäàâàòüñÿ ïðîñòî òàê, áåç áîðüáû, ÿ îáÿçàí áûë ïîâåðíóòü õîä Èãðû â ñâîþ ñòîðîíó! ß æåëàë áûòü Ñëèçåðèíöåì, ïèøóùèì ïðàâèëà! 

Â ïðèíöèïå, ïîñëå îòáîÿ ïîêèäàòü ñïàëüíè èìåëè ïðàâî òîëüêî ïðåôåêòû, íî â áèáëèîòåêå âñ¸ âðåìÿ îøèâàëñÿ êîé-êàêîé íàðîä, íàäåÿâøèéñÿ èëè çíàâøèé êàê ïîòîì ïðîñêî÷èòü ÷åðåç øêîëó íåçàìå÷åííûìè. ß ïðîø¸ë ÷åðåç çàë, êèâíóë Áëåéçó, øåïòàâøåìóñÿ ñ êàêîé-òî äåâî÷êîé èç Ðýéâåíêëî, âçÿë ñ ïîëêè óæå íåäåëþ ïðîñìàòðèâàåìóþ êíèãó î ïîëèòèêå ìàãè÷åñêîé âåðõóøêè ïðîøëîãî âåêà è çàíÿë ñâî¸ îáû÷íîå ìåñòî. Áëåéç áûë, ïîæàëóé, åäèíñòâåííîé ñòîÿùåé âíèìàíèÿ ëè÷íîñòüþ èç âñåãî íàøåãî êóðñà, è ÷àñû áåñåä ñ íèì ïðèíåñëè íàì îáîèì íåìàëî êàê óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, òàê è ïîëüçû. ß ñãëîòíóë è ïðèñòóïèë ê ïåðåâàðèâàíèþ ñîáñòâåííîãî îäèíî÷åñòâà. Íå áóäü Áëåéç òàê ïîä÷¸ðêíóòî ãåòåðîñåêñóàëåí, ÿ äàâíî áû ïðåäëîæèë åìó ïåðåñåëèòüñÿ êî ìíå â êîìíàòó. Íåò, îí, ìîæåò, è ñåé÷àñ íå îòêàçàëñÿ áû, íî ýòî áûë áû íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî íåâåðíûé øàã â ìîåé èãðå... 

- Ìàëôîé? - êòî-òî ñåë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, áåñïàðäîííî ïðåðâàâ ìîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ. ß íåõîòÿ ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàãðàäèë íàãëåöà ïðåäåëüíî õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì. Äà, ïîõîæå íà ñåãîäíÿ çâ¸çäû ïðåäðåêëè ìíå îáùåíèå ñ "èçáðàííîé" êîìïàíèåé. Ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, íåðâíî ìîðãàÿ è êóñàÿ ãóáû, ñèäåë Ëîíãáîòòîì. 

- Íàäåþñü, ýòî âñ¸, ÷òî òû õîòåë ñïðîñèòü, Ëîíãáîòòîì? Ïðîâåðÿåøü, íå ðàçâèâàåòñÿ ëè ó òåáÿ åù¸ ñòàð÷åñêèé ñêëåðîç? 

Ëîíãáîòòîì âñïûõíóë, íî íå äâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. 

- Ìíå... ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, Ìàëôîé. 

- Íó, ãîâîðè óæ, - ÿ äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïåðåâ¸ë ãëàçà ñ Ëîíãáîòòîìà íà êíèãó è ïåðåâåðíóë ñòðàíèöó, - ÿ âåñü âî âíèìàíèè. 

- Ëó÷øå íå çäåñü - îí íåðâíî îáëèçàë ãóáû. - Ýòî íàñ÷¸ò... íàñ÷¸ò Ïý Ýñ. 

- Ïîðíîãðàôèè è ñëýøà, ÷òî-ëè? - ëåíèâî ïåðåñïðîñèë ÿ è âäðóã... Ãîðãîíà íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿíè! À íå èìååò ëè â âèäó ýòîò íåäîóìîê... ß èçîáðàçèë êðèâóþ óõìûëêó è ñëåãêà ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåâøåãî íåðâíîãî ãðèôôè. - Íó, ïîíÿë ÿ, ïîíÿë. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò âî âòîðîì êîðèäîðå íàïðàâî. 

Îí êèâíóë è ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïîáûñòðåå âûáðàòüñÿ èç-çà ìîåãî ñòîëà. ß âçäîõíóë ñâîáîäíåå è ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ðÿäîì íåãäå ïîìûòü ðóêè. Èòàê, èìååì: Ëîíãáîòòîì, Ïý Ýñ, âñÿ ýòà òàèíñòâåííîñòü... Îäèí ê îäíîìó: ëèáî ïîáëèçîñòè îøèâàþòñÿ Ïîòòåð èëè Óèçëè â ïëàùå-íåâèäèìêå, ëèáî íå îøèâàþòñÿ, íî ñîáèðàþòñÿ ïîäñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîçæå. Ìåíåå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî â ýòîì çàìåøàí êòî-òî äðóãîé èëè Ëîíãáîòòîì ðåøèë ïîäëîâèòü ìåíÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî. 

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò ÿ çàâåðíóë âî âòîðîé êîðèäîð íàïðàâî è çàïåð çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ëîíãáîòòîì óæå äîæèäàëñÿ, íåñêîëüêî âçÿâ ñåáÿ â ðóêè. ß ïðîø¸ë ïî ñåðåäèíå óçêîãî êîðèäîðà, óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî íèêîãî íåâèäèìîãî íå ïðîùóïûâàëîñü. Èòàê, ëèáî âòîðîé âàðèàíò, ëèáî íàèìåíåå âåðîÿòíûé... ãì, òðè ê îäíîìó. 

Ñëóøàþ òåáÿ, Ëîíãáîòòîì. 

- ß õî÷ó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè, - íà îäíîì äûõàíèè âûïàëèë îí. 

- Ê Ïîæèðàòåëÿì, ãîâîðèøü? Ñ êàêîé æå ýòî ñòàòè? 

- Ìíå íàäîåëî áûòü íåóäà÷íèêîì, âñåîáùèì ïîñìåøèùåì. Òåáå íå ïîíÿòü, Ìàëôîé, ÷òî çíà÷èò, êîãäà, - îí ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè, ïîòåÿ è áëåäíåÿ - äàæå òå, êòî íàçûâàåò òåáÿ òâîèìè äðóçüÿìè, ñìåþòñÿ íàä òîáîé, à òâîÿ ñåìüÿ ñ÷èòàåò òåáÿ ïàðøèâîé îâöîé. ß õî÷ó òðàòèòü ñâî¸ âðåìÿ íå íà çóáð¸æêó Ãåðáîëîãèè èëè Ïðîðèöàíèÿ («àãà, è Çåëèé, íå çàáóäü»), à íà òî, ÷òî äà¸ò òåáå íàñòîÿùóþ ñèëó, - â åãî ãëàçàõ áëåñíóëî âîñõèùåíèå. - Ñèëó, êîòîðàÿ íà âîëîñîê îò âëàñòè íàä ìèðîì. 

Íåò, íó êàêîé ìèëûé êëàññè÷åñêèé íàáîð ìîòèâîâ, ÷òîáû ñòàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè! Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ëþáèò, è ñ÷àñ ÿ èì ïîêàæó! 

- Õîðîøî, - ðàâíîäóøíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè ÿ. Îí âçäðîãíóë. 

- Òû ñîãëàñåí? 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ ñêàçàë:"Õîðîøî". Òû ãîòîâ? 

- Ê ÷åìó? 

- Ê ïîñâÿùåíèþ, êîíå÷íî æå, äóðèê. 

- ×-÷òî? Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? 

- Íó äà. À ÷åãî æäàòü? 

- ß, ÿ ïðîñòî äóìàë, ÷òî... Íó, ÷òî âíà÷àëå ìåíÿ äîëæåí óâèäåòü Ëîðä... èëè êòî-òî èç åãî ïðèáëèæ¸ííûõ. 

ß ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. 

- Íó, òû äà¸øü, Ëîíãáîòòîì! Êòî æå, ïî-òâîåìó, "åãî ïðèáëèæ¸ííûå", êàê íå Ìàëôîè? 

Îí íåðâíî çàêèâàë. 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. Òî åñòü, ÿ ãîòîâ. 

- Âîò è ìîëîäåö. Îòâåðíèñü ê ñòåíêå. 

Ëîíãáîòòîì, íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå ñïèíîé. 

- Íà êîëåíè! - îí ïîñëóøíî ïîñëåäîâàë ïðèêàçó. 

- Òåïåðü âñòàíü íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè. 

- ×òî? 

- ×òî ñëûøàë, Ëîíãáîòòîì. Îãëîõ, ÷òî ëè? Äà, è ìàíòèþ ñâîþ ïîäîòêíè-êà çà ïîÿñ. 

Êàæåòñÿ, äàæå äî ýòîãî íåäîóìêà íà÷àëî äîõîäèòü, ÷òî äåëî íåëàäíî. Îí âûïîëíèë è ýòîò ïðèêàç, íî óæå âíèìàòåëüíî êîñèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. ×åì ÿ è âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ: êàê ìîæíî îòâðàòèòåëüíåé óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãíóë ïóãîâèöû ìàíòèè è âûðàçèòåëüíî çâÿêíóë ïðÿæêîé ïîÿñà. 

×òî-òî ñõâàòèëî ìåíÿ çà ãðóäêè è øàðàõíóëî îá ñòåíêó. ß îò÷àÿííî ïîïûòàëñÿ îñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç çàõâàòà, ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîäìå÷àÿ, ÷òî Ëîíãáîòòîì, íàâåðíîå, ðàçâèë ðåêîðäíóþ â ñâîåé æèçíè ñêîðîñòü. 

- Ïðå-êðà-òè íàäî ìíîé èçäåâàòüñÿ! ß òåáå íå èãðóøêà! Òû åù¸ ïîæàëååøü! 

Åãî ìàëåíüêèå ãëàçêè ïîëûõàëè íåíàâèñòüþ, â èñòåðèêå îí òðÿñ ìåíÿ çà ãîðëî. 

-_ Repellus!_ - ÿ îòáðîñèë åãî çàêëèíàíèåì â óãîë, ëåâîé ðóêîé ïîòèðàÿ îñâîáîäèâøååñÿ ãîðëî. Ìåíÿ ðàçîáðàë ñìåõ. Àáñóðä: Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì íàïóãàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Êàê åñëè áû Âîëäåìîðò óãîñòèë Ïîæèðàòåëåé ìîðîæåíûì... 

- Âîëøåáíèêè ðåøàþò ñâîè ïðîáëåìû èìåííî òàê, Ëîíãáîòòîì, - ÿ ïîìàõàë ïàëî÷êîé ó íåãî ïåðåä íîñîì. – Íó ÷òî, ïðåäñòàâëåíèå "Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà" ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü çàêîí÷åííûì. Òû ñàì äîëîæèøü âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè ñâîèì äðóæêàì èëè òåáå ïîìî÷ü? Íà îáùåé Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, ñêàæåì... 

- Òû íå ðàññêàæåøü! - îí âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. ß îòñòóïèë, âûòÿíóâ ïàëî÷êó. 

- Òû ìíå, ÷òî ëè, ïîìåøàåøü? Çíà÷èò, îíè íè÷åãî íå çíàþò? Òåì ëó÷øå! 

- Ìàëôîé! ß ñêàçàë òåáå ïðàâäó! Òû äóìàåøü, ìåíÿ ê òåáå ïîäîñëàëè? 

- Äà âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, äî òàêîé ãëóïîñòè òû, ïîæàëóé, è ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ìîã áû äîäóìàòüñÿ. 

Îí øàãíóë íàâñòðå÷ó - ÿ ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, - Ëîíãáîòòîì îòñòóïèë, áåøåíî øåï÷à: 

- ß íå ëãó, Ìàëôîé... ß êëÿíóñü, ÿ õî÷ó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê Ò¸ìíîìó Ëîðäó. 

- Äà? È îò÷åãî æå òû ðåøèë îáðàòèòüñÿ êî ìíå? - ìîë÷àíèå. - Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ, âåäü âñå çíàþò, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé - ñàìûé âåðîÿòíûé ñëóãà Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà. À åñëè ñëóõè ëãóò? 

Îí îòîðîïåëî ïîìîë÷àë, çàòåì áðîñèë: 

- Åñëè òàê, òî ìíå íå÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ. Òåáå íèêòî íå ïîâåðèò. 

- À Äàìáëäîð? - Ëîíãáîòòîìà çàòðÿñëî, ãóáû åãî çàäðîæàëè. - Äàìáëäîðà òàê ïðîñòî íå îáìàíåøü. 

ß óñïåë ðàçîðóæèòü åãî, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ïîïàë ðóêîé â êàðìàí ñ ïàëî÷êîé. Î ëåäè Ìîðãàí, êàêàÿ ìåðçîñòü! ×òî æå ìíå òåïåðü ñ íèì äåëàòü? 

- Àãà, ñîâåðøåíñòâóåøüñÿ íà ãëàçàõ, Ëîíãáîòòîì. Íàêîíåö-òî äîãàäàëñÿ è çà ïàëî÷êó ñõâàòèòüñÿ. 

Âûäàòü? Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, äàæå åñëè Äàìáëäîð ìíå è ïîâåðèò, îäíîãî åãî ñëîâà íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Ïðèïóãíóòü è îòïóñòèòü? À åñëè ýòà ìðàçü îáðàòèòñÿ ê êîìó-íèáóäü åù¸? Òîãäà Äðàêî íåñëàäêî ïðèä¸òñÿ... 

ß êèíóë åìó ïàëî÷êó. 

- Ëîâè ñâî¸ ñ÷àñòüå, Ëîíãáîòòîì. ß è âçàïðàâäó ïëîõîé. 

Ïàëî÷êó îí, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå ïîéìàë, ïðèñåë, øàðÿ ïî ïîëó, è òàê è âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ ñíèçó ââåðõ. 

- Çíà÷èò, òû ìíå ïîìîæåøü? 

ß ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì êèâíóë, ïðåîäîëåâàÿ òîøíîòó. 

- Íî ñìîòðè, Ëîíãáîòòîì, åñëè òû ìåíÿ ïîäâåä¸øü... 

Îí îò÷àÿííî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé. 

- Ìàëôîé! ß ó òåáÿ â äîëãó! 

- Íó, ñêàæåì, åù¸ íå ñîâñåì. Íå òîðîïèñü ëåçòü â äîëãè ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, Ëîíãáîòòîì. È ïîøëè-êà îòñþäà. 

Ìû äîøëè äî íóæíîé ìíå ëåñòíèöû âìåñòå. ß âåëåë Ëîíãáîòòîìó áûòü íàãîòîâå è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñïóñòèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, ïðåäâêóøàÿ çàñëóæåííûé ïîêîé. 

***

Ïîêîé è ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ èíîãäà áûâàþò íåñîâìåñòèìû. 

Îêîëî êîðèäîðà, âåäóùåãî êî âõîäó â ãîñòèíóþ, ñëîíÿëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìëàäøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Çàâèäåâ ìåíÿ, îíè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è ïîïûòàëèñü ñäåëàòü âèä: «À íè÷åãî è íå ïðîèñõîäèò». 

- Ýòî ÷òî åù¸ çà íî÷íûå ñîáðàíèÿ? – â ãëàçà áðîñàëîñü òî, ÷òî äåòêè áûëè ñ ðàçíûõ êóðñîâ è ÿâíî â îäíó êîìïàíèþ íå âõîäèëè. - Ìèëîñòèâî ïðîøó ðàçîéòèñü ïî ñïàëüíÿì. 

Íèêòî íå òðîíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, ëèøü íåóêëþæå çàóëûáàëèñü. «Òàê-òàê-òàê, è êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? Ìàëîëåòêè ãîòîâÿò êàêîé-òî ñþðïðèç? Íà ìàññîâûé áîéêîò íåïîõîæå, âèä ó íèõ íå âîèíñòâåííûé. À ïî÷åìó òîò ìàëûé âåñü ìîêðûé? Ëàäíî, åñëè êîëëåêòèâ óêëîíÿåòñÿ îò îòâåòîâ, òî ïåðåéä¸ì ê èíäèâèäóàëüíîìó äîïðîñó.» 

- Äåéðà, ïîëàãàþ, îò òåáÿ âåðîÿòíåé âñåãî æäàòü ðàçóìíîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ. 

Äåéðà, òðåòüåêóðñíèöà, íî óìîì íå óñòóïàþùàÿ áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ìîèõ ñâåðñòíèêîâ, êîêåòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü. 

- Êòî-òî ñãëàçèë ïðîõîä. 

- Òàì ìîêðî, - äîáàâèë ïåðâîêóðñíèê, êîòîðûé è ñàì áûë ìîêðûé ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã. 

- Òî åñòü – «ìîêðî»? 

- Êîãäà ïðîõîäèøü, òåáÿ áóäòî èç âåäðà îêàòûâàåò. 

Ïðîêëÿòüå, ÿ ñ òàêèì, êàæåòñÿ, íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ... 

- Ëàäíî, ïîêàæè ãäå. 

- Òàì, â êîðèäîðå. 

- À òî÷íåå? Êîðèäîð íå ìàëåíüêèé. 

- Êëàéâ, èäè ïîêàæè, òû âñ¸ ðàâíî ìîêðûé. 

Êëàéâ áûë ÿâíî íå â âîñòîðãå, íî êðûòü áûëî íå÷åì. Îí íåîõîòíî ìåäëåííî äâèíóëñÿ âäîëü êîðèäîðà. Âäðóã íà åãî ïóòè ìãíîâåííî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëàñü ñëîâíî áû öåëàÿ ñòåíà âîäû, îí ñ âèçãîì îòñêî÷èë, íî ïîçäíî - ñ íåãî óæå òåêëî. Âîäÿíàÿ ñòåíà èñ÷åçëà. ß ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå ðàçèíóòü ðîò. ("ß íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó, êîãäà õîòåë ïîìûòü ðóêè", - ìåëüêíóëà äóðàöêàÿ ìûñëü) 

- À âû ïûòàëèñü êàê-íèáóäü... ý, óáðàòü ýòî? 

- _Finite Incantatem_ íå ïîìîãàåò, - âçä¸ðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê Äåéðà. - Äæåéê Êðåéì ïðîáîâàë _Incendio_... ÿ áû ïîñëóøàëà, êàê îí îáúÿñíèë Ïîìôðè, ãäå îí óìóäðèëñÿ òàê îáâàðèòüñÿ. 

- Êðåòèí, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ ÿ. Õîòÿ ýòî èäåÿ - ñòèõèÿ íà ñòèõèþ... - À, ÷òî, áîëüøå íèêòî íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ? 

- Ïðèõîäèë Ýëðîé, ïîãëàçåë è óø¸ë, - "Ãîðãîíû íà íèõ íåò, îòñèæèâàþòñÿ â êëàññå, à ìíå çàâòðà ïåðåä Çìååì îò÷èòûâàéñÿ!" È åù¸ êîå-÷òî... - È äàâíî âû òàê? 

- Ïî÷òè ñ îòáîÿ, - "Íó, Óèçëè, òû òðóï!" 

ß òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. 

- Íó, ëàäíî, ïîïðîáóþ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü, - ÿ ïîäîø¸ë êàê ìîæíî áëèæå ê ìåñòó äåéñòâèÿ è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ. - _Finite Incantatem_! 

Íèêàêèõ âèäèìûõ èçìåíåíèé íå ïðîèçîøëî, ïðàâäà, è äî ýòîãî íè÷åãî çàìåòíî íå áûëî. 

- Êëàéâ, ïîïðîáóé ïðîéòè åù¸ ðàç. 

Êëàéâ ïðîòåñòóþùå çàìû÷àë. Áåäîëàãà âûãëÿäåë, áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî èñêóïàëñÿ â îçåðå. 

- Äàâàé, äàâàé, òîëüêî ñòóïàé îñòîðîæíåé. 

ß ïî÷òè ïîéìàë ìîìåíò, êîãäà, êàçàëîñü, ñàì âîçäóõ íà÷àë ñãóùàòüñÿ â ïîïåðå÷íîé ïëîñêîñòè, ïðèäåðæàë ìàëîãî çà âîðîòíèê è ïîïðîáîâàë åù¸ ðàç: 

- _Finite Incantatem_! 

Íèêàêîãî ýôôåêòà. 

- Çàáàâíî. Ïðîäâèíóòîå çàêëÿòèå, ëèáî ñëîæíûé ñãëàç, - ÿ ïîò¸ð ïîäáîðîäîê. Èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûé ïîäáîð êîíòðçàêëèíàíèÿ ÷àñîâ â îäèííàäöàòü âå÷åðà, äà åù¸ ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ âûìàòûâàþùèõ ñîáûòèé, ìíå âîâñå íå óëûáàëñÿ. Âíåñòè Óèçëè â ñïèñîê ñìåðòíèêîâ... 

Èòàê: âîäà. Ïàðèëêà èìåíè Äæåéêà Êðåéìà: âîäà-îãîíü - íå ïðîøëà. Êàê åù¸ îäîëåâàþò âîäó? Îñóøåíèå ìîæíî ñïèñàòü ê îãíþ... Âîäà... 

- Êëàéâ? 

Ìàëü÷èøêà ïîïûòàëñÿ óëèçíóòü, íî ÿ ïðîäîëæàë äåðæàòü åãî çà âîðîò. 

- Åù¸ ðàçîê. Âûòÿíè ðóêè âïåð¸ä, âîò òàê... _Congelus_! - ÿ ñêîâàë "ñòåíó" çàìîðàæèâàþùèì çàêëÿòèåì. Ïîëó÷èëîñü! 

Òåïåðü êîðèäîð ïðåãðàæäàëà ñòåíà èç ðîâíîãî ïðîçðà÷íîãî ëüäà. Êëàéâ, ñêóëÿ, ðàñòèðàë çàì¸ðçøèå ðóêè. 

- Îòîéäèòå-êà ïîäàëüøå, - ÿ è ñàì âûøåë èç êîðèäîðà è ðàçäðîáèë ñòåíó ïðèöåëüíûì Ðåäóêöèóñîì â ìåëêîå òàþùåå êðîøåâî. 

- Âîïðîñû åñòü? Áðûñü ïî ñïàëüíÿì! À òû, - ÿ õëîïíóë Êëàéâà ïî ïëå÷ó, - ïåðåîäåíüñÿ è ê Ïîìôðè, çà ïåðå÷íûì çåëüåì! 

ß âñ¸-òàêè âûæäàë äëÿ ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ïîêà ïî êîðèäîðó ïðîáåæàëè ìàëîëåòêè è ïðîñëåäîâàë çà íèìè, õðóñòÿ ëåäÿíûìè îñêîëêàìè. Àâîñü êòî-íèáóäü èç ãóëÿùåé ïóáëèêè åù¸ òóò ïîñêîëüçíåòñÿ. 

Â êîè-òî âåêè ÿ ìèðíî äîñòèã ñâîåé êîìíàòû ïðåôåêòà è íàëèë ñåáå ïîëáîêàëà ïðèïàñ¸ííîãî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïîðòâåéíà, ÷òîáû ïîáûñòðåå çàñíóòü. Óèçëè, Ïîòòåð, Çìåé, «ìîêðûé» ñãëàç ñëèâàëèñü â îäíó êàøó, â êîòîðîé íèêàê íå õîòåë ðàñòâîðÿòüñÿ, çàîäíî ñî âñåìè, Ëîíãáîòòîì... 

Èíîãäà âñ¸ æå õîðîøî áûòü îäíîìó. ×òîáû íå íàäî áûëî îòâå÷àòü íè íà ÷üè âñòðåâîæåííûå ðàññïðîñû... 

«Êîãäà òû äîñòèãàåøü âåðøèíû,» - ñêàçàë ìíå êàê-òî îòåö, - «òû îáíàðóæèâàåøü, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ îäèí.» Íà ñàìîì äåëå, òû áûë îäèí âñþ äîðîãó, íåâàæíî, ñêîëüêî ëþäåé òåáÿ îêðóæàëî. Îäèíî÷åñòâî - îáðàòíàÿ ñòîðîíà óäà÷íîé Èãðû. 

***

- Òû áîèøüñÿ áîëè? 

- Íåò. 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ êðîâè? 

- Íåò. 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ ñìåðòè? 

- Íåò. 

Â ò¸ìíî-ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ Ëîíãáîòòîìà - îãîí¸ê âîñõèùåíèÿ è áåçóìèÿ, îíè íåîòðûâíî ãëÿäÿò â ìîè... 

...è çðÿ. Îí óïóñêàåò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ çàìàõèâàþñü, êàê äëÿ îïëåóõè, è ìîè íîãòè îñòàâëÿþò íà åãî ùåêå ÷åòûðå êðîâàâûå äîðîæêè. 

Ëîíãáîòòîì õâàòàåòñÿ çà ù¸êó, ðàçìàçûâàÿ êðîâü; íà ëèöå âûðàæåíèå: "Òû, ÷òî, ñâèõíóëñÿ, Ìàëôîé?" 

"À òû êàê ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå îáó÷åíèå? Ìóçûêà è äåâî÷êè?" 

ß ìåäëåííî îáõîæó åãî ïî êðóãó. Íó íåâîçìîæíî æå áûòü òàêèì èäèîòîì, ÷òîáû âîò òàê ñïîêîéíî ïîçâîëÿòü çàõîäèòü ñåáå çà ñïèíó! 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ áîëè? 

Ñêâîçü çóáû: 

- Íåò. 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ êðîâè? 

- Íåò. 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ ñìåðòè? 

- Íåò. 

- À Êðóñèàòóñ, Ëîíãáîòòîì? Êàê íàñ÷¸ò Êðóñèàòóñà? - "Î, äà, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ çíà÷èò Êðóñèàòóñ." 

Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî åñëè ñòîèò êî ìíå ñïèíîé, òî ÿ íå äîãàäûâàþñü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò íà åãî ëèöå... 

- Íåò! 

- ×òî "íåò"? 

- Íå áîþñü! 

ß ïðîâîæó êîí÷èêîì ïàëî÷êè ïî åãî øåå âíèç, ñëåãêà îïóñêàþ âîðîòíèê è òèõî, ïî÷òè âûäûõàþ â çàòûëîê: 

- _Crucio_. 

Ëîíãáîòòîì ïàäàåò íà êîëåíè, êðè÷à è èçâèâàÿñü îò áîëè; ÿ ìîë÷à âûæèäàþ. 

- Ì-Ì-Ìàëôîé... Ýòî æå Íåïðîùàåìîå... 

Ñìåþñü. 

- Ëîíãáîòòîì! Íåïðîùàåìû òîëüêî òå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðûå íå ïîìîãàþò òåáå â äîñòèæåíèè öåëè. Èëè òåáå áîëüøå íðàâÿòñÿ ñîïëè ïðî Äîáðî è Çàêîí? 

Îí, ìîðùàñü îò îñòàòî÷íîãî ýôôåêòà ïðîêëÿòèÿ, âñòà¸ò ñ êîëåí. 

- ß ïîíèìàþ, - øåï÷åò îí. - ß çàïîìíþ. 

- Ïîíèìàåøü? ×òî æ, ïîñìîòðèì. Îòâå÷àé: òû áîèøüñÿ áîëè? 

- Íåò, ÿ æå òûñÿ÷ó ðàç ãîâîðèë! Òû æå ñàì âèäåë! 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ êðîâè? 

- Íè÷óòü! 

- Òû áîèøüñÿ ñìåðòè? 

- ß ãîòîâ íà âñ¸! 

- Òû óâåðåí? 

- Äà. 

- Ëîíãáîòòîì, ìíå ÷òî ëè åù¸ è Àâàäó íà òåáÿ íàëîæèòü, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ïðàâèëüíûõ îòâåòîâ? 

- Òû, ÷òî, õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñêàçàë "äà"? 

- ß õî÷ó ïðàâèëüíûõ îòâåòîâ, Ëîíãáîòòîì. Ïîäóìàé äî âòîðíèêà. Âñ¸, äîðîãó íàçàä òû çíàåøü. 

ß óõîæó, ñëûøà, êàê çà ñïèíîé îí äà¸ò âîëþ åëå ñäåðæèâàåìûì ðûäàíèÿì. Íè÷åãî, Ëîíãáîòòîì, ÿ ÷åðåç ýòî ïðîø¸ë. È âèäåë, êàê äðóãèå ïðîøëè. À òû íå ïðîéä¸øü, òû óáåæèøü â ñâîþ áàøíþ è âïðåäü áóäåøü îáõîäèòü ìåíÿ çà âåðñòó, à ÿ áóäó äåéñòâîâàòü äàëüøå ñïîêîéíî ïî ñâîåìó ïëàíó. Èëè ðàññêàæåøü âñ¸ Äàìáëäîðó, è íà ýòîò ñëó÷àé ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàí. 

Îí íå îòñòóïèëñÿ. Îí íå ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîðó. È íà ýòîò ñëó÷àé ó ìåíÿ òîæå áûë ïëàí, íî íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òàêîé ïîâîðîò ñîáûòèé áûë ìíå ïî äóøå. 

È îí ïðèø¸ë â ìî¸ ïîòàéíîå ïîäçåìåëüå è âî âòîðíèê. 

***

- Ëîíãáîòòîì, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ìîãó ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü òåáå Êðóñèàòóñ è åù¸ ðàç, ìíå íåñëîæíî: ïðîñòàÿ ôîðìóëèðîâêà, îäíî îòðàáîòàííîå äâèæåíèå, - äåìîíñòðèðóþ ýòîò èçÿùíûé æåñò, - è êîíöåíòðàöèÿ, íî åñëè áû ýòî òîëüêî âûçûâàëî ïðèòîê êðîâè ê òâîèì ìîçãàì! 

- Ìàëôîé, íó õîòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïîäñêàçêó! "Íåò" òåáå íå ãîäèòñÿ, â "äà" ÿ íå âèæó ñìûñëà... 

- "Äà" è "íåò"? Òû çíàåøü òîëüêî ýòè äâà îòâåòà íà âîïðîñ? À êàê íàñ÷¸ò áîëåå ñëîæíîãî ìûøëåíèÿ? 

Îí òóïî ãëÿäèò â ïðîñòðàíñòâî, âñëóõ ïûòàÿñü íàùóïàòü íóæíóþ îñíîâó äëÿ ðàññóæäåíèé: 

- ß íå áîþñü áîëè... ß ãîòîâ âûäåðæàòü ëþáóþ áîëü ðàäè Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà... Åñëè ýòî áóäåò íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ ìîåãî îáó÷åíèÿ... - Åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèò ïî ìíå. - Òåáå ýòî äîëæíî ïîíðàâèòüñÿ, äà? - Îí âäðóã çàìèðàåò, íàïðÿãàåòñÿ, áåççâó÷íî øåâåëÿ ãóáàìè. - Ìàëôîé! À íå èìååøü ëè òû â âèäó: "Áîèøüñÿ ëè òû ïðè÷èíÿòü áîëü äðóãèì?"? 

Íåò. Íå âåðþ. Îí òàêè äîäóìàëñÿ. ß íåðâíî õèõèêàþ. 

- Ïÿòü î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó, Ëîíãáîòòîì. 

È Ëîíãáîòòîì, óëûáàÿñü, íàçûâàåò ìíå îòâåò: 

- ß íå áîþñü áîëè, íî ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ïðè÷èíÿòü å¸ äðóãèì. 

Óáëþäîê. Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ óìûâàþ ðóêè, òû ñàì âûáðàë ñåáå êîìïàíèþ. 

- Èòàê, Ëîíãáîòòîì, ãîòîâüñÿ. Â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì ÿ îòâåäó òåáÿ íà Ñáîð Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. 

Íà åãî ëèöå - èçóìëåíèå, çàòåì - øèðîêàÿ óëûáêà, êàê ó ðåá¸íêà, êîòîðîãî áåðóò íà êâèääè÷. Îäíî ñëîâî - ãðèôôè. 

- Ìàëôîé, òû ñåðü¸çíî? 

- Ëîíãáîòòîì, ëó÷øå ïîäóìàé, ñåðü¸çíî ëè òû. 

***

Òó íî÷ü ÿ çàïîìíèë î÷åíü õîðîøî. Áûëà òèïè÷íàÿ âëàæíàÿ çèìíå-âåñåííÿÿ íî÷ü, è î êàêèõ-ëèáî ýïîõàëüíûõ ñîáûòèÿõ ïðîìîçãëî áûëî è ïîäóìàòü. 

Ìû ñ Ëîíãáîòòîìîì ñïåöèàëüíî âûøëè ïîïîçæå, ÷òîáû íå íàòêíóòüñÿ íà äðóãèõ þíûõ ïî÷èòàòåëåé Òüìû. Íåìíîãî óãëóáÿñü â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ, ÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ÷òîáû òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàòü ñâîþ îäåæäó â ÷¸ðíûé ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì. Ëîíãáîòòîì ðàçà ñ òðåòüåãî óõèòðèëñÿ ïîâòîðèòü òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ. ß íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü ë¸ãêîé óñìåøêè: â íåñêîëüêî âåëèêîâàòîì äëÿ íåãî ïëàùå Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè Ëîíãáîòòîì ñìîòðåëñÿ, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ãðîòåñêíî. 

- ×òî? - íåðâíî ñïðîñèë îí. Ñ âåòîê êàïàëî. 

- Òàê, - ÿ çàëåç çà ïàçóõó, âûòàùèë îòòóäà ìàñêó è íàäåë. Îí îõíóë. - ×òî, æóòêî âûãëÿäèò? 

- Ý... íåò. Íî ÿ íå ïîäóìàë... 

- Çàòî ÿ òàê è ïîäóìàë. Äåðæè, - ÿ èçâë¸ê åù¸ îäíó. Îí çàìåòíî ñîäðîãíóëñÿ, êîãäà îíà ëåãëà åìó â ðóêè. Â åãî âçãëÿäå, íàïðàâëåííîì íà ìàñêó, îòðàçèëèñü ñòðàõ, ñîìíåíèå, íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü. ß íàïðÿãñÿ, çàìåòèâ åãî âíóòðåííþþ áîðüáó. Âîò îíà – ãðàíü; áàðüåð: ïî îäíó ñòîðîíó - ëèöî, ïî äðóãóþ - ìàñêà. "Ïîä ìàñêàìè âñå ëèöà ðàâíû," - òàê óáåæäàë ìîé îòåö èíûõ ñîìíåâàþùèõñÿ. À êàê ìíå ñåé÷àñ óáåäèòü â îáðàòíîì ýòîãî áàëáåñà? Êàê ìíå ñåé÷àñ âçäîõíóòü, ïîâåðíóòüñÿ, õðóñòíóòü âåòêîé, ÷òîáû îí óðîíèë ìàñêó è ñêàçàë: "Íåò"? Âîò æå îí âåñü, êàêîé èç íåãî æåñòîêèé, æàæäóùèé òüìû, êðîâè è ìåñòè çëîäåé, äà ïðîñòî îí çàïóòàâøèéñÿ â ñåáå äóðåíü íà ãðàíè âûáîðà... 

"Êàêîå òâî¸ äåëî, Äðàêî? Ïóñòü âûáèðàåò, ÷òî õî÷åò, è âûáåðåò, ÷åãî çàñëóæèâàåò!" 

Îí ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä ñ ìàñêè íà ìî¸ ëèöî. Íåò, ñ ìàñêè, êîòîðóþ äåðæàë â ðóêàõ íà ìàñêó íà ìî¸ì ëèöå... Ñæàë ãóáû, îòøàòíóëñÿ íàçàä... 

- Íó! - çàðû÷àë ÿ. 

È îí íàäåë ìàñêó. 

Îí ñäåëàë âûáîð. 

Íåò, ýòî ÿ ñäåëàë âûáîð çà íåãî. Äà íåò æå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí âåäü ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð åù¸ ðàíüøå, âåäü òàê? 

Òàê? 

ÒÀÊ?!! 

***

Ñ ïîìîùüþ ïîðòêëþ÷à ïðèáûâ â çàìîê Âîëäåìîðòà, ÿ îòïðàâèë Ëîíãáîòòîìà "ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ" (ïîñìîòðèì, ïîñìîòðèì, êàê ýòîìó äîìàøíåìó ìàëü÷èêó ïðèäóòñÿ ïî âêóñó óâåñåëåíèÿ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè...), à ñàì ïîø¸ë èñêàòü îòöà. 

Îí îáíàðóæèëñÿ â äàâíî èì îáëþáîâàííîé íåáîëüøîé êîìíàòå íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå, îòëè÷íî ïîäõîäèâøåé äëÿ ÷àñòíûõ áåñåä; ê òîìó æå, îêíà å¸ âûõîäèëè íà àïïàðàöèîííóþ ïëîùàäêó, ÷òî ïîçâîëÿëî îòñëåæèâàòü ïðèáûâàþùèõ. 

- Ñ êåì ýòî òû ñåãîäíÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ, Äðàêî? - ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìîòðåòü â îêíî, ñïðîñèë îí. 

- Ïðèâ¸ë íîâåíüêîãî, - îòåö îáåðíóëñÿ, íà ëèöå åãî îòðàçèëñÿ ë¸ãêèé èíòåðåñ. - Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, - ïîñïåøèë äîáàâèòü ÿ, - îáû÷íàÿ áåçäàðíîñòü, íî äëÿ êàêîé-íèáóäü ìåëêîé ðàáîòêè ñãîäèòñÿ. 

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ - ÷óòü-÷óòü, îäíèìè óãîëêàìè ãóá, íî ýòó óëûáêó ÿ óìåë ðàçëè÷àòü è çíàë åé öåíó ñ ìàëûõ ëåò. "Èíòåðåñíî," - ïîäóìàë ÿ, - "îí äîâîëåí òåì, ÷òî ÿ óæå íà÷èíàþ âåðáîâàòü íîâûõ ÷ëåíîâ, èëè ïðîñòî ìîåé îöåíêîé Ëîíãáîòòîìà?". Ñëîâíî îòâå÷àÿ íà ìîé íåçàäàííûé âîïðîñ, îòåö ñ åäâà óëîâèìîé íîòêîé çàáîòû â ãîëîñå çàìåòèë: 

- Òåáå íå ñòîèò ðèñêîâàòü, ïðèâîäÿ íîâè÷êîâ, Äðàêî. Ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, ïîä íîñîì ó Äàìáëäîðà è åãî ïðèõâîñòíåé íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò ñåáÿ ñêîìïðîìåòèðîâàòü. Â øêîëå òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü áîëüøóþ öåííîñòü êàê íàáëþäàòåëü. 

ß ìîë÷à êèâíóë. Êîíå÷íî, ñëîæíî ñêîìïðîìåòèðîâàòü ñåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì ðîäèòüñÿ Ìàëôîåì, íî ñïëåòíè áåç äîêàçàòåëüñòâ - ÷òî ìåòëà áåç ðó÷êè. Îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ ÿ íå ñòàë, òàê êàê ñîâåðøåííî íå èñïûòûâàë æåëàíèÿ ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå ê òåìå Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Îòåö, êàê íè ñòðàííî, òîæå íå ñòàë ìåíÿ ðàññïðàøèâàòü, à ñðàçó ïåðåø¸ë íà äðóãóþ òåìó: 

- Òàê ÷òî ñëûøíî â Õîãâàðòñå? 

- Áåç ïåðåìåí. Íà íåäåëå, ïðàâäà, îäíà ïîëóêðîâêà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïîëó÷èëà íåîáû÷íóþ ïîñûëêó: ïàëüöû, óõî, êàæåòñÿ... 

- Äæóñòåéíû, - ïðåðâàë ìåíÿ îòåö. - Î÷åðåäíàÿ èäèîòñêàÿ âûõîäêà ÌàêÍåéðà è Íåéëà... 

- À òàê áîëüøå íè÷åãî. Íó, Ñíåéï íåñêîëüêî îõàìåë ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. 

- Ñíåéï... äà, íå èñêëþ÷åíî... - îí æåñòîì ïîìàíèë ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå. - Âèäèøü ëè, Ëîðä ñîîáùèë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ íàñ æä¸ò "íå÷òî îñîáåííîå", è ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ î òîì, ÷òî áû ýòî ìîãëî áûòü. È íèêòî èç ìîèõ ëþäåé òîæå. 

- Ïëîõî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ ÿ. - È, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íè ìàëåéøåãî íàì¸êà íà òî, ñ ÷üåé ñòîðîíû æäàòü ñþðïðèçà? - Îòåö íå îòâåòèë, áëàãî îòâåòà è íå òðåáîâàëîñü, ëèøü îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå è ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ â îêíî. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí, ÿ îñòàâèë åãî îäíîãî. 

Âîò òàêèìè îíè è áûëè, íàøè ðåäêèå âñòðå÷è. Íå òîò ñëó÷àé, ÷òîáû ïîïëàêàòüñÿ ïàïî÷êå â æèëåòêó. Îé-îé-îé, òîëüêî íå íàäî íà÷èíàòü: «Áåäíåíüêèé ìàëåíüêèé Äðàêî...», ëàäíî? Èìåííî ýòîò àñêåòèçì â íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ è ïðèó÷èë ìåíÿ ïî ìàëåéøèì æåñòàì çàìå÷àòü â ëþäÿõ òî, ÷åãî îíè ñòàðàëèñü íå ïîêàçûâàòü, à òàêæå èñêóñíî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü âûðàæåíèå ñîáñòâåííûõ ýìîöèé. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, êàê âûñîêî ÿ öåíèë ìàëåéøèé çíàê ðîäèòåëüñêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ìíîãèå ìîãóò ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ òåì æå, èëè èõ ÷óâñòâà çàòåðÿëèñü â îáÿçàòåëüíûõ óëûáêàõ è "ñþñè-ïóñè"? 

Îñòàâüòå ìîåãî áåäíîãî îòöà. Åìó è òàê ïðåäñòîèò áîëüøå, ÷åì îí çàñëóæèâàåò (äà, áîëüøå, è íå íàäî ïåðå÷èñëÿòü ìíå âñå åãî ãðåõè è ïîðîêè!): áûòü ïðåäàííûì ñîáñòâåííûì ñûíîì. 

***

Âî äâîðå çàìêà áûëî óæå ñîâñåì òåìíî è ïîëíî íàðîäó. Òî òóò, òî òàì âñïûõèâàëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå âîëøåáíûå îãíè; êòî-òî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿë ïîñëåäíèå ñïëåòíè, ïîõâàëÿëñÿ òðîôåÿìè, äåëèëñÿ îïûòîì... Ïî óãëàì âåëèñü áîëåå èíòåëëåêòóàëüíûå áåñåäû ëèáî òâîðèëèñü ñîâñåì óæ âóëüãàðíûå âåùè. ß ïåðåõîäèë îò êðóæêà ê êðóæêó, èíîãäà çäîðîâàÿñü ñî çíàêîìûìè, òî åñòü òåìè, êòî çíàë ìåíÿ ïî ïðîçâèùó. Èìåíà áûëè ïðèíÿòû ëèøü â äîâåðåííîì êðóãó. Ïîâîäîì ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ Ñáîð áûë òîëüêî äëÿ ñåðîé ìàññû, èçáðàííûå æå íàáëþäàëè, ñëóøàëè è äóìàëè. 

ß çàñòðÿë îêîëî îäíîé êîìïàíèè, ãäå äâîå, ÿâíî, ñàìîå áîëüøåå ïàðó ëåò êàê èç Õîãâàðòñà, ìîëîêîñîñîâ ïîõâàëÿëèñü, êàê îíè ðàçäåëàëèñü ñ ìàããëîâñêèìè ïîëèöåéñêèìè. ß òîëüêî ñîáèðàëñÿ åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, êàêîå æå çàêëèíàíèå îíè èñïîëüçîâàëè ïðîòèâ ïóëü, êàê âîëíîé íàêàòèâøàÿñÿ òèøèíà âîçâåñòèëà î ïîÿâëåíèè Âîëäåìîðòà. Ìûñëü îá îáåùàííîì «ñþðïðèçå» çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ìãíîâåííî âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû õâàñòóíîâ. 

Ëîðä ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñåãäà ïîëüçîâàëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ ñêàçàòü ñâîèì ñòîðîííèêàì ïàðó ñëîâ, íî ñóòü áûëà íå â ñëîâàõ, à â ñàìîì åãî ïîÿâëåíèè, ïðèâîäèâøåì â áëàãîãîâåéíûé òðåïåò. Ñ ïåðâîé æå ñâîåé âñòðå÷è ñ Ëîðäîì ÿ çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, îêàçûâàåò ëè òàêîå âîçäåéñòâèå åãî ÷èñòî ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ õàðèçìà èëè æå îí îáÿçàí ýòèì êàêîé-òî ìàãèè. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÷åì äàëüøå, òåì ýòî âîçäåéñòâèå ñòàíîâèëîñü ñèëüíåå è âñ¸ òÿæåëåå áûëî áîðîòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé. Îäíàæäû íà Ñáîðå îäèí äàæå íå âûäåðæàë è, áðîñèâøèñü Âîëäåìîðòó â íîãè, ïîêàÿëñÿ âî âñåõ ïðåäàòåëüñòâàõ; ìíå ñòîèëî íåèìîâåðíûõ óñèëèé íå çàïàíèêîâàòü è óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî Ëîðä íå âèäèò ìåíÿ íàñêâîçü... 

Âîò è ñåé÷àñ, ñòóïèâ â öåíòð êðóãà, îáðàçîâàííîãî ðàññòóïèâøèìèñÿ Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè, Ëîðä ïðîèçí¸ñ íåñêîëüêî ôðàç ïðèâåòñòâåííî-áëàãîñëîâëÿþùåãî òîëêà, ïîñëå ÷åãî, ñäåëàâ ïàóçó, ïðîäîëæèë: 

- Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ õîòåë áû îòìåòèòü îäíîãî èç âàñ, êîòîðûé îêàçàë ìíå îñîáóþ óñëóãó. Ýòó óñëóãó ÿ íå ïîáîþñü ïðèðàâíÿòü ê ïàäåíèþ Àçêàáàíà, ïî òîìó ýôôåêòó, êîòîðûé îíà ïðîèçâåä¸ò íà âîëøåáíîå ñîîáùåñòâî. Íåêðîìàíò, - îí ñäåëàë æåñò, è â êðóã âñòóïèë è ïðåêëîíèë êîëåíî âûñîêèé ÷åëîâåê. Íà ïëå÷å åãî áëåñíóë îòëè÷èòåëüíûé çíàê ÷ëåíîâ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà: ñåðåáðÿíûé Çíàê Ìðàêà, - ïðåäñòàâü íàì ãåðîÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà. 

Íåêðîìàíò ëîâêèì äâèæåíèåì ôîêóñíèêà ñîðâàë íåâèäèìîå ïîêðûâàëî, îáíàðóæèâ ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé... 

...ìî¸ ïðîêëÿòèå, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïîòîíóëî â õàîñå äðóãèõ âîçãëàñîâ, îõîâ è ðóãàòåëüñòâ... 

- Ïîëàãàþ, íàø ãåðîé â ïðåäñòàâëåíèè íå íóæäàåòñÿ, - ãëóõî ïðîçâó÷àë íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ èç-ïîä ìàñêè. Äà óæ, à åñëè êòî è íå çíàë åãî ðàíüøå, ïîëó÷èë îòâåò â âèäå ïðîêàòèâøåãîñÿ ïî òîëïå ø¸ïîòà: 

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! 

ß âñåãäà ïîëàãàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ðåàëüíûå øàíñû ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî â ñïèñêå ïîêëîííèêîâ Ïîòòåðà. È ñåé÷àñ ÿ áû ìîã îáúÿñíèòü åãî ãîðäóþ îñàíêó çàëîìàííûìè è êðåïêî ñâÿçàííûìè çà ñïèíîé ðóêàìè, åãî íåïîêîðíûé âèä - ñáèâøåéñÿ íàáîê øêîëüíîé ìàíòèåé è áîëåå ÷åì îáû÷íî ðàñòð¸ïàííûìè âîëîñàìè. À ÷åì îáúÿñíèòü ýòîò ñïîêîéíûé âçãëÿä, êîòîðûì îí õîëîäíî îáâ¸ë òîëïó Ïîæèðàòåëåé ïåðåä òåì, êàê îñòàíîâèòü åãî íà ëèöå Âîëäåìîðòà? 

- Áîþñü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ òâîÿ ëåãåíäàðíàÿ óäà÷à èçìåíèëà òåáå, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, - Ëîðä óëûáíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà ìàëü÷èøêå. 

- Áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó ýòî íå â ïåðâûé ðàç, - îòâåòèë Ïîòòåð â òîí Âîëäåìîðòó, îäíàêî ãîëîñ åãî çâó÷àë íàïðÿæ¸ííî, è ÿ îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, ÷òî øðàì ó íåãî íà ëáó ñòàë çàìåòíåé, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è íå òîëüêî èç-çà áëåäíîñòè. 

- Ïîçâîëü òåáÿ óâåðèòü, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíèé, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ëîðä. Â òîëïå ðàçäàëèñü ñìåøêè. Îí ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà êîëåíîïðåêëîí¸ííîãî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ. 

- Íåêðîìàíò, òû áóäåøü îòìå÷åí îñîáîé áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ. À þíîìó Ïîòòåðó... ÿ ïðåäîñòàâëÿþ ñåãîäíÿ ðàçâëåêàòü ìîèõ ãîñòåé. 

ß ñòèñíóë çóáû, óñïåâ ëèøü ïîðàäîâàòüñÿ ìàñêå íà ìî¸ì ëèöå, óòîïàÿ â ãîãîòå, óëþëþêàíüå è ïðî÷åé ñâàëêå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ øóìîâ. Íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó, íå ìîãó, ÿ äîëæåí óáåæàòü îòñþäà, ìåíÿ òóò íåò, íå áûëî, ÿ ýòîãî íå âèäåë, íå çíàþ, íå õî÷ó çíàòü! 

- Òîì Ìàðâîëî Ðèääë! - âñ¸ òîò æå íàïðÿæ¸ííûé è çâîíêèé ñ íàäëîìîì îò÷àÿíèÿ ãîëîñ ïðèâ¸ë ìåíÿ â ÷óâñòâî. Òîëïà ïðèóòèõëà. Ñîáðàâøèéñÿ áûëî óäàëèòüñÿ Ëîðä îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îáåðíóëñÿ. - Íåóæåëè òû áîèøüñÿ äîêàçàòü ñâîþ ñèëó íà ÷åñòíîé äóýëè? 

Ëîðä íàñìåøëèâî îãëÿäåë åãî. 

- Îõ óæ ýòî õâàë¸íîå ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå áåçðàññóäñòâî... Íåêðîìàíò, ÿ íàäåþñü, òû íå çàáûë îòîáðàòü ó ðåá¸íêà èãðóøêó? 

Íåêðîìàíò âûòàùèë èç ñêëàäîê ìàíòèè è ïî÷òèòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóë Ëîðäó âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Âîëäåìîðò áåç îñîáûõ âèäèìûõ óñèëèé ñîãíóë å¸ ïàëüöàìè îäíîé ðóêè è ïåðåëîìèë ñ ñóõèì òðåñêîì. 

- ×óòü íå çàáûë. Ìàëåíüêèé ñåêðåò óäà÷è Ïîòòåðà, - îí øâûðíóë îáëîìêè ìàëü÷èøêå ïîä íîãè. - Òû æå çíàåøü, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ñ òâîåé ïàëî÷êîé ó íàñ ÷åñòíîé äóýëè íå âûéäåò. À ñ ÷óæîé - ýòî ñêàçàë áû òåáå ëþáîé ñïåöèàëèñò - òåì áîëåå. Òàê ÷òî òâî¸ ïðåäëîæåíèå îòêëîíÿåòñÿ. 

- Íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâóéòå, îäíàêî, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí óæå ê òîëïå. - ß áû æåëàë çàñòàòü óòðîì Ïîòòåðà åù¸ â... æèâûõ, - ïîñëåäíåå áûëî áðîøåíî íåáðåæíî, ïîäðàçóìåâàÿ "æèâîé" â ÷èñòî ôîðìàëüíîì ñìûñëå. 

***

- Óòðîì åãî çàïðóò â ïîäçåìåëüå, íå èíà÷å, - ñ àâòîðèòåòíûì âèäîì ñîîáùèë ñòîÿâøåé ðÿäîì äåâóøêå øèðîêîïëå÷èé òèï ñî çíàêîì Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà è, õìûêíóâ, äîáàâèë. - À ïîìîãè-êà ñêîðîòàòü íî÷êó ñòàðèêó Êîðøóíó, ìèëî÷êà! Óñòðîþ ëè÷íóþ ñâèäàíêó ñ Ïîòòåðîì. 

Äåâèöà õèõèêíóëà è îòâåòèëà êàêîé-òî ïîøëîñòüþ. Ïîõîæå, ñäåëêà ñîñòîÿëàñü. Íó-íó, Ëàâèíèÿ (ýòî çàõë¸áûâàþùååñÿ õèõèêàíüå íåâîçìîæíî áûëî íå óçíàòü), åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, áóäó èìåòü â âèäó, ÷òî ñòîèò òåáå íàìåêíóòü íà äÿäå÷êó Íîòòà... 

ß ïîñïåøèë ïîêèíóòü äâîð, êàê òîëüêî èì óäàëîñü äîâåñòè Ïîòòåðà äî ïåðâîãî êðèêà. Íåò, ñ íåðâàìè ó ìåíÿ âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, êðè÷àëè ëþäè è ïîä ìîåé ïàëî÷êîé. Âñå îíè êðè÷àò áîëåå-ìåíåå îäèíàêîâî- êàê ìàããëû, òàê è ãåðîè-âîëøåáíèêè. Íî âñ¸-òàêè ó÷èòüñÿ âìåñòå ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò ìíå åù¸ íè ñ îäíîé æåðòâîé íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. 

Îêîëî àïïàðàöèîííîé ïëîùàäêè, êàê îáû÷íî, äåæóðèëè íàáëþäàòåëè. ß íå çàäåðæàëñÿ òàì, ëèøü áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà îêíî íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå. Çàíàâåñè áûëè çàäâèíóòû, ìåëüêàíèå ñèëóýòîâ ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëî î òîì, ÷òî îòåö äåðæàë ýêñòðåííûé ñîâåò ïî ïîâîäó íåîæèäàííûõ ñîáûòèé. Õîðîøî, à òî ñåé÷àñ åìó íà ãëàçà ëó÷øå íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ... Îáúÿñíÿé ïîòîì, ÷òî êîãäà òû â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë Ïîòòåðà, òîò áûë íà ìåñòå è â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. 

Â ñàìîì çàìêå áûëî ïóñòî, õîòÿ îáû÷íî âî âðåìÿ Ñáîðà òóò êèïèò æèçíü. Äà óæ, ñåãîäíÿ ãâîçäü ïðîãðàììû - Ïîòòåð... 

ß ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî è êàê ñïîñîáíà âûòâîðèòü ñ ÷åëîâåêîì òîëïà Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Ìåëüêíóëà íàäåæäà, ÷òî êàêîé-íèáóäü ëîõ âñ¸-òàêè ñîðâ¸òñÿ è ïåðåñòàðàåòñÿ... Ìîæåò ïðîñêîëüçíóòü ñêâîçü òîëïó è íåçàìåòíî ñîòâîðèòü Ïðîêëÿòèå Óáèåíèÿ? Âåñüìà íåçàìåòíî, îäíàêî, ïîëó÷èòñÿ: ÿðêàÿ çåë¸íàÿ âñïûøêà â öåíòðå âñåîáùåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Òîãäà óæ ëó÷øå ñðàçó ïîâòîðèòü òî æå è ñ ñîáîé. Åñëè óñïååøü, êîíå÷íî... 

ß âñòðÿõíóëñÿ. Ýòî åù¸ ÷òî çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ìûñëè, Äðàêî? 

Âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, íàéòè Äàìáëäîðà, áèòü òðåâîãó. È ÷òî ñ òîãî? Ñ êàêîé áû ñêîðîñòüþ íè ïðèáûëè Àâðîðû, ïîêà îíè ïðîáüþòñÿ ÷åðåç çàùèòíûå ÷àðû è òîëïó Ïîæèðàòåëåé, Ïîòòåðà äåñÿòü ðàç óñïåþò ñïðÿòàòü. 

À åñëè ïîäêàðàóëèòü óòðîì â ïîäçåìåëüå? Òàì îñòàíåòñÿ îäèí Íîòò, ìîæåò, åù¸ Ëàâèíèÿ. È ïîä øóìîê... 

Òîëüêî ïî÷åìó òåáå â ãîëîâó ëåçóò ìûñëè î ñïàñåíèè Ïîòòåðà, Äðàêî? 

Áóäü ìóæ÷èíîé, è ïðèìè íàêîíåö-òî âñ¸ êàê åñòü. Òàê íàçûâàåìûå Ñâåòëûå Ñèëû ïðîèãðûâàþò, è ñåãîäíÿøíèé óäàð åù¸ áîëüøå ïåðåìåñòèò áàëàíñ â ïîëüçó Âîëäåìîðòà. Î, Ëîðä ðàññ÷èòàë î÷åíü òîíêî: Ïîòòåð - ýòî ñèìâîë òîãî, ÷òî âñ¸ êîí÷àåòñÿ õîðîøî è Ñâåò ïîáåæäàåò, è ëþäè ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî âåðÿò â íåãî, êàê òå, ÷òî áîðþòñÿ ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà, òàê è ýòà áåñíóþùàÿñÿ òîëïà âî äâîðå, èç êîæè âîí ëåçóùàÿ, ÷òîáû ïîêîí÷èòü ñ íèì- ïîñëåäíèì èñòî÷íèêîì ñîáñòâåííûõ ñîìíåíèé â ìîãóùåñòâå Òüìû. Ñèìâîë, çà êîòîðûì - ïðîèãðûâàþùàÿ ñòîðîíà. À Ìàëôîÿì ìåñòî ñðåäè ïîáåäèòåëåé. 

×åëîâåê, à íå òîëüêî ñèìâîë, ãîâîðèøü? Êòî îí ìíå? Äðóã, êîòîðûì îí ìîã áû ñòàòü? Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû íàøëè áû ìíîãî òî÷åê ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Îáúåêò ìîèõ ïîäñîçíàòåëüíûõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ æåëàíèé? Êâèääè÷ â ïîñòåëè... Ìîðãàí óïàñè! Íèêòî? 

Íèêòî. Îí ìíå íèêòî. Îí òîëüêî ïî÷åìó-òî ñòîèò ìåæäó ìíîþ è ìîèì ïðàâèëüíûì âûáîðîì. Ìíå íàäî âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, ïðè÷¸ì ÷åì áûñòðåå, òåì ëó÷øå... Ïðîêëÿòüå! Äà ÷òî æå ýòî òâîðèòñÿ ñî ìíîé, íà÷èñòî ïðî Ëîíãáîòòîìà çàáûë! 

ß ðâàíóë âî äâîð, âûèñêèâàÿ çíàêîìóþ ôèãóðó â ìåøêîâàòîì ïëàùå. Áîþñü, ÷òî ïðèä¸òñÿ åìó íåìíîãî ïî÷èñòèòü ïàìÿòü, ïåðåæèâ¸ò (äà íàâðÿä ëè êòî è çàìåòèò). Âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, íå ïðèâåäè Ñèëû, Ïîòòåðà óæå õâàòèëèñü, à çàîäíî - è êó÷è íàøèõ. Ñäåëàòü íåâèííûé âèä, ÷òî íèêóäà ÿ è íå ïðîïàäàë (à åñëè ïîâåç¸ò, ïîóòðó åù¸ è çàñòóêàþò êîãî èç çàäåðæàâøèõñÿ íà îðãèè...). À âîò ãäå ñåé÷àñ ãëàâà íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, èíòåðåñíî ìíå? ×åòûðå ê îäíîìó, ÷òî îí è åñòü òàèíñòâåííûé Íåêðîìàíò. È íå ïîáîÿëñÿ æå, Çìåé, èç-ïîä ñàìîãî íîñà Äàìáëäîðà... 

ß ðàñòàëêèâàë òîëïó, âûãëÿäûâàÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìà, íî òùåòíî. Êàêîãî-òî èñòåðè÷íîãî þíöà îòòàñêèâàëè îò Ïîòòåðà, òîò âîïèë î ìåñòè è åù¸ î ÷¸ì-òî. Íà àâðîðàõ îòûãðûâàëñÿ áû, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê... 

ß ñåë, ïðèñëîíÿñü â ñòåíå, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñòè äóõ. Ïðèòàùèë îáóçó íà ñâîþ äóðíóþ ãîëîâó. ß åìó, ïîæàëóé, íå òîëüêî ïàìÿòü ïîäïðàâëþ, êîãäà íàéäó... Âðåìÿ, âðåìÿ! È òóò ÿ êàê-òî íåâîëüíî çàìåòèë çíàêîìóþ âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó, ïåðåñåêàþùóþ äâîð. Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ñîîáðàçèë è â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ñåãîäíÿ áûë ãîòîâ äàòü ñåáå ïî ãîëîâå çà òî, ÷òî òâîðþ, ÿ ðâàíóë ñëåäîì è êðàëñÿ òåïåðü çà Íåêðîìàíòîì. 

Ñíåéï èëè íå Ñíåéï? Ïîõîäêà, ôèãóðà â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ìíå ïîêàçàëèñü ïîõîæè, è âñ¸ æå... Ïðîêëÿòûå îäåÿíèÿ è ìàñêè ó ñòàðøèõ ñêðûâàëè âíåøíîñòü íå òîëüêî ñàìè ïî ñåáå, íî çà÷àñòóþ íà íèõ åù¸ áûëè äîïîëíèòåëüíî íàëîæåíû ðàçëè÷íûå ñáèâàþùèå ñ òîëêó ÷àðû. 

Ïðèêèíóâ, ÷òî Íåêðîìàíò íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê ëè÷íûì ïîêîÿì Âîëäåìîðòà, ÿ ïðèñòåãíóë â ïëàùó ñâî¸ ïîòàéíîå ñîêðîâèùå - çíàê Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà (êîãäà-òî, ïîñëå äîëãèõ êîëåáàíèé, ÿ ñòàùèë åãî ó îòöà. Ïîçæå, óçíàâ, ÷òî ó îòöà Ãðåãà áûëè êàêèå-òî êðóïíûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, ÿ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìîé îòåö ðåøèë ïðîáëåìó òàê æå ïðîñòî). Ìû ñ îòöîì áûëè îäíîãî ðîñòà è ïî÷òè îäèíàêîâîãî ñëîæåíèÿ, òàê ÷òî ïðè íåîáõîäèìîñòè ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñòîèëî ñîéòè çà Ëþöèÿ Ìàëôîÿ. 

ß ïðîñëåäèë, êàê Íåêðîìàíò, êîðîòêî êèâíóâ îõðàíÿþùåìó âõîä Ïîæèðàòåëþ, âîø¸ë â çàêðûòîå äëÿ ïðî÷èõ ñìåðòíûõ êðûëî, è ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ñ êîëîòÿùèìñÿ ñåðäöåì ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó. Çàëû ÷åðåç òðè îòâåòâëÿëñÿ êîðèäîð íàëåâî; ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, ÿ äâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå ïðÿìî, è ÿâíî íå îøèáñÿ. Çàãëÿíóâ â î÷åðåäíîé äâåðíîé ïðî¸ì, íàïðîòèâ ÿ óâèäåë çàêðûòóþ äâåðü, îêîëî êîòîðîé, ñâåðíóâøèñü íà êîâðå, ëåæàëà êîáðà. Íåñîìíåííî, ëè÷íûå ïîêîè Ëîðäà, íî ïîäñëóøèâàòü ïîä äâåðüþ, ïîæàëóé, íå ñòîèëî. 

Íà öûïî÷êàõ (èíòåðåñíî, à çìåè ñëûøàò? Èëè ÷óþò? Âèäÿò, êàæåòñÿ, ïëîõî...) ÿ îòîø¸ë îò ïðî¸ìà. Çäðàâûé ñìûñë ñîâåòîâàë ìíå óáèðàòüñÿ ïðî÷ü, ïîêà ìåíÿ åù¸ áëàãîäàðÿ ëèøü óäà÷å íèêòî íå çàñòóêàë. Îõîòíè÷èé àçàðò, óâëåêøèé ìåíÿ çà Íåêðîìàíòîì, áûñòðî îïðåäåëèë, ÷òî çà âûñîêîé ñïèíêîé âîí òîãî êðåñëà áåç òðóäà ïîìåñòÿòñÿ è äâà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, è, ìîæåò, îò Ëîðäà Íåêðîìàíò âûéäåò áåç ìàñêè, à åñëè ïîâåç¸ò, òî åù¸ è óäàñòñÿ óñëûøàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èç èõ ðàçãîâîðà... Ðàçóìååòñÿ, óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ÿ ñèäåë íà ïîëó çà êðåñëîì, âûæèäàë ñâîþ "æåðòâó", è â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ìíå ñòàëî àáñîëþòíî âñ¸ ðàâíî, íà êàêîé ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñòîðîíå. Âåëàñü èãðà, ïëåëàñü èíòðèãà, â óøàõ ñòó÷àëà êðîâü, ïîä êîæåé èãðàëî âîçáóæäåíèå. Âíóòðü ïîìåùåíèÿ íå ïðîíèêàëî íè çâóêà, è Ïîòòåð, Ëîíãáîòòîì è ïðî÷èå îñòàëèñü ñíàðóæè âìåñòå ñ øóìîì. Âðåìÿ òî ëè èñ÷åçëî, òî ëè ðàñòÿíóëîñü äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè. 

Îí âûøåë áåç ìàñêè, è, äà, ýòî áûë Ñíåéï. Òîëüêî ýòî óæå áûëî íåâàæíî. 

***

Íàâåðíîå, ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïåðâîå áðîñèëî ìåíÿ â ïàíèêó: ãðîìêèé ñòóê ðàñïàõèâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè, ÿðîñòíîå çìåèíîå øèïåíèå èëè ñàìà àóðà êàêîé-òî äðåâíåé è ò¸ìíîé ìàãèè, âûðâàâøàÿñÿ èç çàïåðòè. Â àáñîëþòíîì óæàñå ÿ áóêâàëüíî ïðèì¸ðç ê ñïèíêå êðåñëà, âæàâøèñü â íåãî â îò÷àÿííîé ïîïûòêå óêðûòüñÿ, çàùèòèòüñÿ è â òî æå âðåìÿ íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòü âçãëÿä îò âõîäà... 

Îí ñòóïàë ìåäëåííî, è ñ êàæäûì åãî øàãîì ñëîâíî ñòîíàëà ñàìà çåìëÿ. Ñíåéï; íî ÿ âèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé Íå÷òî, ïðîíèêøåå â ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ îáîëî÷êó, Ìàñêó, èç ãëàçíèö êîòîðîé íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëî íå ñóùåñòâî è íå ñîçíàíèå, à Ñòèõèÿ. Òüìà âîïëîù¸ííàÿ, äàæå è íå Òüìà, à òî, ÷åìó íåò è íå äîëæíî áûòü èìåíè â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì ÿçûêå, è ñïàñåíèÿ ìíå îò íå¸ íå áûëî. Îáðàòè îíà íà ìåíÿ âçîð - è íå ñêðûòüñÿ ìíå íå òî ÷òî çà ýòèì æàëêèì êóñêîì äåðåâà, ïðîçðèò îíà ìîè ìûñëè è çàìûñëû è òî, î ÷¸ì ÿ è ñàì íå äîãàäûâàþñü, ïðîøëîå ìî¸ è áóäóùåå, è âñÿ ñèëà ìîÿ ïðåä íåé - ïðàõ... 

Íî Îíî ïðîøëî ìèìî. Îíî øëî äàëüøå, è íèêòî íå ìîã è ïàëüöà ïîäíÿòü ïðîòèâ Íåãî... 

À ÿ ïîëóëåæàë çà êðåñëîì, ïîíåìíîãó îòõîäÿ îò ýêñòàçà è ÷óòü íå ïëà÷à îò ðàäîñòè, ÷òî æèâ è íåâðåäèì. Ðàäîñòü, ïðàâäà, áûëà íåäîëãîé. Ïîñëûøàëèñü êðèêè è òîïîò, ÿ åäâà óñïåë ïîäîáðàòü íîãè è ñæàòüñÿ â êîìî÷åê, êîãäà ÷åðåç êîìíàòó ïðîíåñëîñü íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. Âûæäàâ ïàóçó, ÿ ñîáðàëñÿ ðâàíóòü ê âûõîäó, íî òóò ïðèøëîñü þðêíóòü îáðàòíî â ñâîé íèêóäûøíîå óêðûòèå - çà íèìè âëåòåëî åù¸ íå ìåíåå äåñÿòêà. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

- ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? 

- ×òî òóò, Ìåðëèíîâ æåçë, ïðîèñõîäèò? - êðèêè âàðüèðîâàëè íà îäíó è òó æå òåìó. ß ñú¸æèëñÿ çà êðåñëîì, áëàãîðàçóìíî íå ðèñêóÿ âûãëÿäûâàòü, è ìîã òîëüêî ñëóøàòü. 

- Ëîðä ì¸ðòâ. 

Òèøèíà. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê èç ïîêîåâ Âîëäåìîðòà âûøëî Ýòî, ÿ íå áûë îñîáî ïîðàæ¸í. 

- Ì¸ðòâ? 

- Ì¸ðòâ, - íååñòåñòâåííî âûñîêèé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ. Ëëèíèñ, ÿñíîâèäÿùàÿ. - Íå èñ÷åç, íå ðàçâîïëîù¸í, à èìåííî ì¸ðòâ. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

Ñíîâà ïåðåðûâ íà òèøèíó, â íåñêîëüêî óäàðîâ ñåðäöà. 

- Ïðîêëÿòüå. 

- Äåðüìî, - ãóë íàðàñòàë. Íåîæèäàííî åãî ïðåðâàë âûêðèê: 

- Àâðîðû! 

- Òèõî! Ãäå? - ÿ óçíàë Áåëëàòðèêñ Ëåñòðàíã. 

- Íà àïïàðàöèîííîé. Çàùèòà ïðîäåðæèòñÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íå áîëüøå! 

- Íàäî óáðàòü ïðîòèâîàïïàðàöèîííûé ùèò è óáèðàòüñÿ! - âûêðèêíóë êòî-òî. 

- Ìàðê, òû ñìîæåøü ñïðàâèòüñÿ? 

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ æå ïîìîãàë åãî çàìûêàòü. Íàäî ñíÿòü êëþ÷åâûå çàêëÿòüÿ â áàøíå Àëàìóòà. Íî ýòî çàéì¸ò ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü-äâàäöàòü. 

- Òîãäà ïîñïåøè. Îñòàëüíûå - ê àïïàðàöèîííîé! Êåðëè, îðãàíèçóé çàùèòó, íàì íóæíî äâàäöàòü ìèíóò, ïîêà íå ñìîæåì àïïàðèðîâàòü, - ÿ ìîã òîëüêî ïîçàâèäîâàòü õëàäíîêðîâèþ, ñ êîòîðûì ðàñïîðÿæàëàñü Ëåñòðàíã. Âñå ïîñïåøèëè ïîñëåäîâàòü åãî óêàçàíèÿì, ïîêèäàÿ ïîìåùåíèå. - Äàã, Ëëèíèñ, âû - ñî ìíîé, - îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â ïîêîè Ëîðäà, è óæå îòòóäà ÿ óñëûøàë ïðèãëóø¸ííûé ãîëîñ. - Çäåñü ìíîãîå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî îñòàâëÿòü àâðîðàì. È òåëà îíè òîæå íå ïîëó÷àò... 

Ñòàëî ïóñòî è òèõî. ß âûëåç èç-çà êðåñëà è îñòîðîæíî ïîêðàëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Íî ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòü áûëà èçëèøíåé - çäåñü íèêîãî íå îñòàëîñü. Çàòî ïî íàðàñòàþùåìó ãóëó ÿ äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî âî äâîðå ñòîÿë ñàìûé íàòóðàëüíûé àä. Çàïðåòíîå êðûëî îñòàëîñü áåç îõðàíû, íî ñþäà íå ðåøàëèñü ñîâàòüñÿ, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òâîðèâøèéñÿ õàîñ. Ïî çàìêó ìåòàëèñü ëþäè: êòî-òî íàäåÿëñÿ óêðûòüñÿ âíóòðè, êòî-òî, íàïðîòèâ, ðâàëñÿ íàðóæó, íàäåÿñü êàê-íèáóäü óñêîëüçíóòü. ß áåçíàä¸æíî áð¸ë áåç îñîáîé öåëè. Èòàê, âîò è îíî. Êîíåö Èãðû, è ÿ âñ¸-òàêè ïðåäïî÷¸ë íå òó ñòîðîíó. Åäèíñòâåííûé âûáîð, îñòàâøèéñÿ ìíå òåïåðü, - ýòî âûáîð ïîðòêëþ÷à íà ïîÿñå, êîòîðûé ÿ ñîæìó â ðóêå ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Êóäà òåïåðü? Äîìîé? À ÷òî äàëüøå - èçãíàíèå? Â Õîãâàðòñ? Íå ñìåøèòå ìîè íîñêè, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó ïåðåä òåì, êàê ìåíÿ ñäàäóò àâðîðàì? «Â ìûñëÿõ ÿ âñåãäà áûë ñ âàìè»? Åñëè áû ÿ âñ¸-òàêè âåðíóëñÿ íî÷üþ... À ñåé÷àñ - òóïèê, è âûõîäà íåò. 

«Äàæå áóäó÷è ñúåäåííûì èìååøü äâà âûõîäà,» - äà, ïàïà. Ãäå òû ñåé÷àñ? Ìîæåò, õîòü ó îäíîãî Ìàëôîÿ õâàòèëî óìà âåðíóòüñÿ âîâðåìÿ? Èëè ïëå÷îì ê ïëå÷ó ñ áûâøèìè ñîïåðíèêàìè ñòîèøü ó àïïàðàöèîííîé? 

Äâàäöàòü ìèíóò... 

ß âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è ïîì÷àëñÿ ê áàøíå Àëàìóòà. È âñ¸-òàêè ñäåëàòü âûáîð åù¸ íå ïîçäíî! 

«...êëþ÷åâûå çàêëÿòèÿ... ïÿòíàäöàòü-äâàäöàòü ìèíóò...» ß áåæàë, ãðóáî ðàñòàëêèâàÿ âñòðå÷íûõ. Åñëè Ùèò íå ñíèìóò, ó àâðîðîâ áóäåò âðåìÿ ïðîðâàòüñÿ. Ïîêà çàùèòíèêè çàïîäîçðÿò íåëàäíîå... 

ß ëåòåë ïî ëåñòíèöå ââåðõ, â áàøíþ. Ñâåðõó äîí¸ññÿ ãîëîñ: 

- Ïîìîùè íå íàäî, ñïðàâëþñü ñàì. Òîëüêî ñ äâåðüþ çàìèíêà... - ìî¸ îãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå çàñòèãëî åãî âðàñïëîõ, è îí ñâàëèëñÿ ó ïîðîãà. ß ëèøü ìåëüêîì ïðèìåòèë èçóðîäîâàííîå øðàìîì ëèöî áåç ìàñêè, ìíå áûëî íå äî íåãî. Äâåðü â áàøåííîå ïîìåùåíèå óæå áûëà îòêðûòà. Ïðîêëÿòüå, ìíå íè çà ÷òî íå íàëîæèòü äîñòàòî÷íî ìîùíûõ çàïèðàþùèõ ÷àð! Çíà÷èò, íàäî ÷òî-òî äóìàòü... 

ß ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ è òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàë äâåðü â îäíî öåëîå ñî ñòåíîé, çàòåì äîáàâèë Óêðåïëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Íå íàäîëãî, íî âñ¸ æå êîìó-òî ïðèä¸òñÿ ïîëîìàòü ãîëîâó. Ïî÷òè ñêàòèâøèñü ñ ëåñòíèöû, ÿ ïîñòàâèë â ïðîõîäå åù¸ ïàðî÷êó Äåçîðèåíòèðóþùèõ ñãëàçîâ. Äëÿ ïîëíîãî êîìïëåêòà îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü çàùèùàòü âõîä â áàøíþ äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè êðîâè, íî ãåðîåâ-ñìåðòíèêîâ èçâîëüòå ïîèñêàòü â äðóãîì ìåñòå. 

Ïåðåä âîðîòàìè âî âíóòðåííèé äâîð êèïåëî ñðàæåíèå. Ïîæèðàòåëè ïîêà ÷òî äåðæàëèñü óâåðåííî, íî ÿ âèäåë, ÷òî íàäîëãî èõ íå õâàòèò. ß - ïðåäàòåëü? ß ñåáÿ òàêîâûì íå îùóùàë, ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ñòîÿëî çà íàïûùåííûìè ðå÷àìè áîëüøèíñòâà, è ìîèìè â òîì ÷èñëå. Êîãäà ÿ, ãîðäåö, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ ëó÷øå Ñíåéïà? Ãäå æå ñåé÷àñ òà òîëïà, ÷òî ëèêîâàëà òóò â÷åðà? Ó âîðîò ñòîèò ÿâíî íàìíîãî ìåíüøå íàðîäó, è ÿ íåâîëüíî ïîæåëàë èì ë¸ãêîé ñìåðòè, êàê íî÷üþ - Ïîòòåðó. Èíòåðåñíî, åãî óñïåëè óâåñòè â ïîäçåìåëüå? À åñëè íåò, òî ÷òî ñ íèì ñòàëîñü? Âðÿä ëè åãî îñòàâèëè â æèâûõ ïîñëå ñìåðòè Âîëäåìîðòà. Âåëèêîäóøíàÿ àìíèñòèÿ ìó÷åíèêîâ... 

ß äîáð¸ë äî âõîäà â ïîäçåìåëüå, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ñ÷¸â åãî ïîäõîäÿùèì óêðûòèåì îò àòàêè àâðîðîâ. Âõîä íå îõðàíÿëñÿ è áûë íå çàïåðò, äâåðü, çàñêðèïåâ, ïîääàëàñü ëåãêî... ß øàãíóë âíóòðü è ñïîòêíóëñÿ îáî ÷òî-òî. Òðóï â ìàñêå. Âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó. Âîò åù¸ îäèí. ×òî òóò... 

Ñíèçó âäðóã äîí¸ññÿ âîïëü, âîïëü ÷åëîâåêà ïîä ïûòêîé. Ñ ïàëî÷êîé íàãîòîâå ÿ ìåòíóëñÿ âíèç. 

- Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ! Óçíà¸øü ìåíÿ? - Èçÿùíûé æåñò. - _Crucio_! - Íîâûé êðèê áîëè. 

Ìîé æåñò. Ìîÿ ìàíåðà, ëåäè Ìîðãàí! 

Íà ïëîùàäêè ìåæäó ïðîë¸òàìè ëåñòíèöû ñòîÿë Ëîíãáîòòîì, ñ ìàñêîé â ðóêå, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà óïàâøåãî íà êîëåíè, êîð÷èâøåãîñÿ îò áîëè Ñíåéïà. À ó èõ íîã... 

- Íå-åò! 

ß ñïðûãíóë íà Ëîíãáîòòîìà ñ ëåñòíèöû, ñáèâ íà çåìëþ, è ïàðó ñåêóíä ìû îøåëîìë¸ííî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Çàòåì îí, êàæåòñÿ, ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî, â ïðèíöèïå, ïðåâîñõîäèò ìåíÿ ïî êîìïëåêöèè, à ÿ âñïîìíèë ïðî ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. È, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îêàçàëñÿ áûñòðåå. 

- _Stupefy_! - è ñ ïîñëåäóþùèì _«Expelliarmus_!» ïîéìàë è ñóíóë çà ïîÿñ äâå ïàëî÷êè. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ â íåäîóìåíèè. Ñíåéï, îáûêíîâåííûé Ñíåéï, íîðìàëüíûé ÷åëîâåê, áåç ìàëåéøåãî íàì¸êà íà òîò êîøìàð, ÷òî ïðåäñòàë ïåðåäî ìíîé ðàíåå. 

- Ïðîôåññîð? - àõ, äà, êîíå÷íî. ß ñòÿíóë ìàñêó. 

- Ìàëôîé? - ÿ êèâíóë. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð, íî ÿ íå çíàþ, ìîãó ëè âàì äîâåðÿòü, - êàêîå-òî áîëåçíåííîå ëþáîïûòñòâî çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåòü ïîä íîãè. Ñíåéï áåðåæíî ïîëîæèë Ïîòòåðà, ñêîðåé, ñîäðîãíóëñÿ ÿ, îñòàíêè Ïîòòåðà ñåáå íà êîëåíè. 

- ...åù¸ æèâ, - ïðîõðèïåë îí. - ß äîëæåí åãî ñïàñòè. - Îí ðåçêî âñòàë, ïðèæèìàÿ òåëî Ïîòòåðà ê ãðóäè, è íåòâ¸ðäûì øàãîì ïîø¸ë íàâåðõ. 

- Ñòîéòå! - Îí íå ñëóøàë. - Ñòîéòå æå! Òàì âñ¸ ðàâíî íå âûáðàòüñÿ! Òàì åù¸ èä¸ò áèòâà! 

Îí êèâíóë è ñåë íà ñòóïåíüêè, íå îòïóñêàÿ Ïîòòåðà. ß ïîäíÿëñÿ íàâåðõ è çàïåð äâåðü, çàòåì âåðíóëñÿ è ñåë íàïðîòèâ. ß ïðîñòî ñèäåë è æäàë. È ñìîòðåë íà íèõ. Ìíå áûëî ñòðàøíî è áåçðàçëè÷íî. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé îäíàæäû íå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, è ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé óæå íå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì. Îêðîâàâëåííîå íåæèâîå ëèöî Ïîòòåðà íà ïëå÷å Ñíåéïà. Óìèðàþùèé, çàáîòëèâî ïðèòóë¸ííûé ó ãðóäè Ñìåðòè ñàìîé... 

Çâóê âûáèâàåìîé äâåðè. 

- Ëèöîì ê ñòåíå, ðóêè çà ãîëîâó! Êòî çäåñü?! 

- Ó äâåðè òðóï, îñòîðîæíî, íå ñïîòûêíèòåñü. Âíèçó îäèí æèâîé, íî îãëóø¸ííûé. È äîðîãó Ïîòòåðó! - ÿ ïðèæàëñÿ ëèöîì ê âëàæíîìó öàðàïàþùåìóñÿ êàìíþ ñòåíû, è ó ìåíÿ, êàæåòñÿ, íà÷èíàëàñü èñòåðèêà... 

***

ß çàõîæó â «Êàáàíüþ ãîëîâó», ìèíóþ ñòîëû, çà êîòîðûìè îáû÷íûå çàâñåãäàòàè øóìíî ÷òî-òî îáñóæäàþò, è ïðîõîæó â äàëüíèé êîíåö ïîìåùåíèÿ. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ ïðåäïî÷ëà çàêðûòü áèáëèîòåêó, ïîêà â øêîëå íå âîññòàíîâèòñÿ íîðìàëüíûé ðàñïîðÿäîê, è áèáëèîòå÷íàÿ êîìïàíèÿ âðåìåííî ïðèñòðîèëàñü â «Êàáàíüåé ãîëîâå». Êîíå÷íî, ïóáëèêà çäåñü îñòàâëÿåò æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî, íî çàòî è ìàëîëåòêè, êîòîðûõ ñåé÷àñ â Õîãñìèäå ïîëíî, ñþäà íå ñóþòñÿ. 

ß ïåðåñåêàþ ïîìåùåíèå, çäîðîâàþñü ïî äîðîãå ñ Áëåéçîì, ñèäÿùèì ñî ñâîåé äåâóøêîé, è óñòðàèâàþñü çà ñòîëèêîì â óãëó. Åñëè ðàíüøå Áëåéç èçáåãàë îáùàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé íà ïóáëèêå, äàáû íå ñêîìïðîìåòèðîâàòü ìåíÿ äðóæáîé ñ ïëåáååì, òî òåïåðü ÿ èçáåãàþ ïðèâëåêàòü ê íåìó ëèøíåå âíèìàíèå, ïîñêîëüêó ÿ ñòàë, ïîæàëóé, ñàìûì ñîìíèòåëüíûì ãåðîåì íåäàâíåé ýïîïåè. Åäèíñòâåííûå îòíîøåíèÿ, îñòàâøèåñÿ íåèçìåííûìè; âîçìîæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëè îñíîâàíû íå íà ðàñ÷åòå è äèïëîìàòèè, à òîëüêî íà âçàèìîóâàæåíèè óìîâ. Êàê çíàòü, íå èñêëþ÷åíî, ÷òî ýòî è åñòü ñëèçåðèíñêèé àíàëîã äðóæáû. 

Äåâóøêà ïðèíîñèò ìíå ñòàêàí îãíåâèñêè. Ìèíóòó ÿ ìðà÷íî êîðþ ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, óæå âõîäèò â ïðèâû÷êó, íî çàòåì îòìàõèâàþñü îò ñîìíåíèé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå êàæäûé ìåñÿö òâîÿ æèçíü ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó... 

_...«Ñÿäü è ïîäîæäè ìåíÿ çäåñü.» _

Àâðîðû äîñòàâèëè íàñ ÷åòâåðûõ â Õîãâàðòñ, â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ðàçîðóæèâ è ñíÿâ ñ ìåíÿ ïîÿñ ñ ïîðòêëþ÷àìè. Êîðîòêî ïåðåãîâîðèâ ñ îäíèì èç íèõ, Äàìáëäîð ìíå òîëüêî áðîñèë: 

- Ñÿäü è ïîäîæäè ìåíÿ çäåñü, - è îñòàâèë ìåíÿ â ïðè¸ìíîì ïîêîå îäíîãî. 

ß ïîñëóøíî ñåë. Íåîæèäàííàÿ âëàñòíîñòü, ïðîçâó÷àâøàÿ â ãîëîñå Äàìáëäîðà, ïðèêîâàëà ìåíÿ ê ñèäåíüþ ñèëüíåé ëþáîãî Èìïåðèóñà. Åñëè áû îáî ìíå çàáûëè, ÿ, ñêîðåé âñåãî, òàê áû è îñòàëñÿ òàì ñèäåòü, ïîêà íå óìåð áû îò ãîëîäà è æàæäû. 

Èëè óñòàëîñòè. ß ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ è îïóñòèë íà íèõ ãîëîâó, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ïîëîæåíèå ïîóäîáíåé è ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. ×òî ìåíÿ æä¸ò? Óäàñòñÿ ëè ìíå îïðàâäàòüñÿ? 

Óñëûøàâ øàãè íà ïîðîãå, ÿ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, íàäåÿñü óâèäåòü Äàìáëäîðà è ïîñêîðåé óçíàòü îòâåòû íà ñâîè âîïðîñû, íî, óâû, íàïðàñíî. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëè Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð. Íå÷èñòîêðîâêà ìãíîâåííî âûõâàòèëà ïàëî÷êó, ðûæèé òîëüêî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìåíÿ ñ íåïðèêðûòûì çëîðàäñòâîì. 

- ×òî æ, - íàêîíåö ïðåðâàë ìîë÷àíèå îí. - Ïîéìàí ñ ïîëè÷íûì, ïàäëà. 

Äåòè. Ëåäè Ìîðãàí, êàêèå æå îíè åù¸ äåòè! À ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòàðåë çà ýòó íî÷ü. Èëè ïîâçðîñëåë? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, çàòåâàòü ïåðåïàëêó ñ Óèçëè ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. 

- À èäè òû ñðàòü, Óèçëè, - áåçûñêóñíî ïîñëàë ÿ åãî è ðàâíîäóøíî âåðíóëñÿ â ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå. ×òî çà èðîíèÿ! ×åðåç ÷àñ ìåíÿ, âîçìîæíî, îòïðàâÿò â Íîâûé Àçêàáàí, à ñåé÷àñ ðûæèé ïàöàí ïûòàåòñÿ âòÿíóòü ìåíÿ â äðàêó. Ðàçãðàíè÷åíèå íà òðàãåäèè è êîìåäèè - ëèøü âûäóìêà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðàçóìà; â æèçíè æå âñåãäà âñ¸ ïåðåìåøàíî... 

Îíè ïðîñëåäîâàëè êóäà-òî äàëüøå, ÿ óñëûøàë, êàê îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, à ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ - êàê àõíóëà Ãðåéíäæåð. ß ñíîâà íåîõîòíî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è îòîðîïåë. Óèçëè îçâó÷èë ìîè ñóìáóðíûå ìûñëè: 

- Æèâ¸õîíåê. 

Ïîòòåð. Ïðîêëÿòèå, æèâîé, öåëûé è íåâðåäèìûé Ïîòòåð! Ýòî æå íåâîçìîæíî... ß âåäü òîëüêî ÷òî ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè âèäåë åãî èçóðîäîâàííîå òåëî... Êàêàÿ áû ìàãèÿ òóò íå òâîðèëàñü, ÿ íåâîëüíî ïîðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà èñïîëüçîâàëàñü äëÿ èñöåëåíèÿ, à íå â êàêèõ-íèáóäü áîëåå ðàçðóøèòåëüíûõ öåëÿõ. 

ß îòâëå÷¸ííî íàáëþäàë çà âîññîåäèíåíèåì ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé òðîèöû, êîãäà Ïîòòåð íåîæèäàííî íàïðàâèëñÿ êî ìíå è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó. Íà ëèöå åãî áûëî íåîáû÷íî ñåðü¸çíîå è óñòàëîå âûðàæåíèå. È ÿ ïðèíÿë åãî ðóêîïîæàòèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ ÷åñòü. Êòî áû èç íàñ íè áûë êîìó îáÿçàí, âîçìîæíî, æèçíüþ. 

- Ñïàñèáî – òèõî ñêàçàë îí. ß íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Íó òû è âåçóí÷èê, Ïîòòåð! - íó íå ìîã æå ÿ â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè ñêàçàòü ïðîñòî «ïîæàëóéñòà, çàõîäèòå åù¸»? Õîòÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ïîâçðîñëåë... 

...íàïèòîê ðàçëèâàåòñÿ ïî âíóòðåííîñòÿì ãîðÿ÷èì ðàñïëàâëåííûì ÿíòàð¸ì, ïîñòåïåííî ïðîñà÷èâàÿñü ïîä êîæó, ñëåãêà êðóæèë ãîëîâó. ß îòêëàäûâàþ â ñòîðîíó áóìàãè, - ðàáîòà íå âîëê, â ëåñ íå óáåæèò - è âñïîìèíàþ, àíàëèçèðóþ, ïëàíèðóþ (íó, íå òî ÷òîáû î÷åíü... Äàæå ó êîâàðíåéøèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ áûâàþò âûõîäíûå). 

Ïðèçíàíèå ñî ñòîðîíû Ïîòòåðà ñûãðàëî íåìàëîâàæíóþ ðîëü â ìî¸ì îïðàâäàíèè. Ïîñìîòðåë áû ÿ íà òîãî áþðîêðàòà, êîòîðûé ðèñêíóë áû ïðåäëîæèòü îòïðàâèòü â Íîâûé Àçêàáàí ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó âûðàçèë áëàãîäàðíîñòü ñàì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. 

Íî ðåøàþùåå ñëîâî áûëî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, çà Äàìáëäîðîì... 

_...åñëè áû ìû ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ñîðåâíîâàëèñü, êòî êîãî áîëüøå óäèâèò, ÿ ãîòîâ áûë áû ïðèçíàòü ñâî¸ ïîðàæåíèå, âûñëóøàâ äàæå ïîë-èñòîðèè. È ñîõðàíèòü íåâîçìóòèìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ìíå âðÿä ëè áû óäàëîñü äàæå áóäó÷è â ëó÷øåé ôîðìå. _

Îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âûñëóøàë ìîþ èñïîâåäü. È åñëè ïåðâîé ìîåé ðåàêöèåé áûëî, êàê ÿ óæå óïîìèíàë, èçóìëåíèå, òî ïîä êîíåö ðàññêàçà ìíîé óæå îâëàäåëî íåõîðîøåå ïîäîçðåíèå. 

- Çà÷åì âû ìíå ýòî ðàññêàçûâàåòå? - ñïðîñèë ÿ Äàìáëäîðà ïî îêîí÷àíèþ ðàññêàçà, äî áîëè âöåïèâøèñü â ðó÷êè êðåñëà è îæèäàÿ Ïðîêëÿòèÿ Çàáâåíèÿ â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå. 

Äàìáëäîð ëèøü óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò íà ìîþ ïàíèêó. 

- Ïðèçíàþñü, Äðàêî, ÿ íå ñîâñåì îæèäàë âñòðåòèòü ñîþçíèêà â òâî¸ì ëèöå. È ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çíàë, ÷òî ÿ òåáå äîâåðÿþ. 

«...õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çíàë, ÷òî ÿ òåáå äîâåðÿþ.» Âîò òàê ïðÿìîëèíåéíî è íåîæèäàííî. È ñ÷èòàé ïîñëå ýòîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïðåäñêàçóåìûìè! 

- Ñýð, ÿ... ß ãîòîâ íà ëþáîå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî ñ âàìè, òîëüêî... - ÿ ïðèêóñèë ãóáó. Ýòî ìîãëî áûòü îøèáêîé, ðîêîâîé îøèáêîé, òîðã â äàííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ áûë áîëåå ÷åì íåóìåñòåí, è âñ¸ æå... - ß äàì ëþáûå ïîêàçàíèÿ. Êðîìå êàê ïðîòèâ ìîåé ñåìüè. 

Â ãëàçàõ Äàìáëäîðà ÿ óâèäåë ëèøü çàáîòó è ïîíèìàíèå, è íè êàïëè ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. 

- Êîíå÷íî, Äðàêî. Äàæå ïî çàêîíó òåáÿ íèêòî íå ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü. 

ß êèâíóë è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïåðåâ¸ë äóõ. Íåóæåëè ïðîíåñëî, Ìîðãàí, íåóæåëè âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî? 

- Òåáå ñëåäóåò îòäîõíóòü, Äðàêî, - Äàìáëäîð çàïíóëñÿ. - Ìîæåò, òåáå âûäåëèòü îòäåëüíóþ êîìíàòó? 

Îòäåëüíóþ êîìíàòó? Àõ, äà, êîíå÷íî... ß óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

- Áëàãîäàðþ, ïðîôåññîð, íî, ïîëàãàþ, ñî ñâîèì ôàêóëüòåòîì ÿ êàê-íèáóäü ñîâëàäàþ. 

Â ãëàçàõ Äàìáëäîðà áëåñíóë çíàêîìûé îãîí¸ê. 

- Òîãäà óäà÷è, Äðàêî. 

***

Îòäîõíóòü áûëî íå òåì ñëîâîì. ß áû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå îòêàçàëñÿ îò íåäåëüêè â àçêàáàíñêîì èçîëÿòîðå. Íî ñîéä¸ò è ïðîñòî îòäîõíóòü. 

Øêîëà óæå âñÿ ãóäåëà îò ñëóõîâ è äîìûñëîâ, êîå-êòî äàæå îêëèêàë ìåíÿ (ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Äàìáëäîð õîòü îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå è ïîìîã ìíå òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàòü ìîþ îäåæäó îáðàòíî), íî ìíå áûëî íå äî íèõ. 

Â ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé áûëî ïîòèøå, çàòî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå íàïðÿæåíèå. Îïÿòü íàøåìó ôàêóëüòåòó äåñÿòèëåòèÿìè îòìûâàòü ñâî¸ èìÿ... Ìî¸ âîçâðàùåíèå âñòðåòèëîñü, ïîæàëóé, íå ìåíüøèì âîçáóæäåíèåì è ñîìíåíèÿìè, ÷åì êîãäà-òî - âîçâðàùåíèå Âîëäåìîðòà. Äåñÿòêè ïàð ãëàç óñòàâèëèñü íà ìåíÿ ñ íàäåæäîé è ÿðîñòüþ, ñ ïðåçðåíèåì è ïîääåðæêîé. Îäíî íåâåðíîå ñëîâî - è ãîñòèíàÿ ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â ïîëå áîÿ... 

È ÿ áûë êîíêðåòåí è ëàêîíè÷åí: 

- Èòàê, ââèäó âñåì èçâåñòíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ çàíÿòèÿ îòìåíÿþòñÿ ñàìîå ìåíüøåå íà íåäåëþ. Ðàçâëåêàéòåñü êàê ìîæåòå, íî, æåëàòåëüíî, â ïðåäåëàõ øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë. Ãëàâà Ñëèçåðèíà âðåìåííî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âûïîëíÿòü ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè, ïîýòîìó çà ñòàðøåãî òóò ÿ. Åñëè ïðèáóäóò ïðåäñòàâèòåëè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà è çàõîòÿò ñ êåì-íèáóäü èç íàñ ïîãîâîðèòü, ðàçáóäèòå ìåíÿ. 

ß ïåðåñ¸ê ãîñòèíóþ è ñîáðàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ ê ñåáå, íî ðåøèë äîáàâèòü: 

- Äà, è åñëè êòî ðàçáóäèò ìåíÿ ðàíüøå - ïåíÿéòå íà ñåáÿ. 

...è ýòî ïîäåéñòâîâàëî. Îíè ìîãëè áûòü êàêîãî óãîäíî ìíåíèÿ îáî ìíå, íî ìîé àâòîðèòåò îñïàðèâàòü íå ðåøèëñÿ íèêòî. ß äîêàçàë, ÷òî äîñòîèí áûòü íà âåðøèíå. 

Îòåö ãîðäèëñÿ áû ìíîé. ß æìóðþñü, ñäåðæèâàÿ ñë¸çû... 

_...âñ¸ òîò æå äåíü è ÷àñ. ß ïîäíÿëñÿ ê ñåáå, íå äðîãíóâ ïîä âçãëÿäàìè òåõ, êòî æàæäàë, íî òàê è íå ðèñêíóë çàïóñòèòü ìíå â ñïèíó ïðîêëÿòèå, çàïåð äâåðü è ãîòîâ áûë ðóõíóòü â ïîñòåëü, êîãäà çàìåòèë íàøåãî ñåìåéíîãî ôèëèíà, ñèäÿùåãî íà ñòîëèêå. Ê ëàïå åãî áûëî ïðèöåïëåíî ïèñüìî. ß ñ íåòåðïåíèåì ñíÿë è ðàçâåðíóë òîíêèé ïåðãàìåíò: _

«Äðàêî, ÿ èñêàë òåáå ïîë íî÷è, è ìíå îñòà¸òñÿ òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî òû óñïåë âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ âîâðåìÿ. Åñëè òû áëàãîïîëó÷íî ïîëó÷èë ýòî ïèñüìî, îòâåòü ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, êàê òîëüêî ñìîæåøü. Íàïèøè, ÷òî èçâåñòíî â Õîãâàðòñå î ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ, õîòÿ áû è ïîçæå, íåâàæíî, ãëàâíîå - ïðîñòî îòâåòü ïîáûñòðåå. 

Òâîé (îòåö,çà÷¸ðêíóòî) ëþáÿùèé îòåö 

Ë. Ìàëôîé» 

ß ïåðå÷èòàë ïèñüìî åù¸ ðàç. Íåâåðîÿòíî, êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ìîé îòåö ñïîñîáåí íàïèñàòü ïîäîáíîå... Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî îòâåòèòü òóò æå, íî ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ëîãèêà çàöåïèëàñü çà ôðàçó «êàê òîëüêî ñìîæåøü», ÿ, âÿëî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ óæ òî÷íî íèêàê íå â ñèëàõ îòâåòèòü, è îòêëþ÷èëñÿ â çàáûòüå áåç ñíîâèäåíèé ïîïåð¸ê êðîâàòè, íå ðàçäåâàÿñü. 

À êîãäà ìíîãî ÷àñîâ ñïóñòÿ ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ, ïîáëàæåíñòâîâàë, ÷òî ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ïîáåñïîêîèë, è âûøåë â ñâåò, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îòâåòà ìíå ïèñàòü íå òðåáóåòñÿ... 

***

Ñ ñàìîãî óòðà Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé ïîñïåøèë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî - íå èíà÷å êàê äîáûâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ, ïëåñòè èíòðèãè, çàêëþ÷àòü ñäåëêè, ïðåäàâàòü è âûçâîëÿòü, âñ¸ êàê îáû÷íî. Îí ïðèáëèæàëñÿ êî âõîäó, è íèêòî äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êàêèì îáðàçîì íà åãî ïóòè îêàçàëñÿ ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ïðîèçí¸ñ Ïðîêëÿòèå Óáèåíèÿ. Êîãäà îòåö ðóõíóë åìó ïîä íîãè, îí òîëüêî ñî çëîâåùåé óëûáêîé çàÿâèë: 

- Ïîëó÷è ñâî¸, ïðåäàòåëü! - è ñâàëèëñÿ âñëåä çà íèì. Êàê ïîçæå ïîêàçàëî ñëåäñòâèå, îí ïðîêóñèë êàïñóëó ñ áûñòðîäåéñòâóþùèì ÿäîì. 

×åëîâåê ñî øðàìîì íà ïîë-ëèöà. ×åëîâåê, íåñêîëüêèìè ÷àñàìè ðàíüøå âèäåâøèé Ëþöèÿ Ìàëôîÿ â áàøíå Àëàìóòà... 

Íåíàâèæó ñòåðåîòèïû. 

...òàê ÿ ïðåäàë ñâîåãî îòöà. 

Òàê ìîé îòåö óìåð èñòèííûì Ìàëôîåì, äàæå ñìåðòüþ ñâîåé ïîñëóæèâ íà áëàãî ñåìüè. Êðåïêèé íàïèòîê ñíîâà îáæèãàåò ìíå ãîðëî. ß óæå âûïëàêàë ñâî¸. Äà, ÿ äàæå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðîñêîøü çàïåðåòüñÿ â êîìíàòå è âûïëàêàòüñÿ, ðàç è íàâñåãäà. À ïîòîì ÿ ñíîâà èãðàë, èçîáðàæàë, ÷òî, äà, ìîé îòåö, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, òàéêîì äåéñòâîâàë ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà, è ÿ ñëåäóþ ïî åãî ïÿòàì. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ñêîëüêî âñòàâíûõ ÷åëþñòåé â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå ñêðåæåùóò, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿâ íàäåæäó ïðèæàòü õâîñò ìàëôîåâñêîìó ùåíêó. È ìíå ïðåäñòîèò åù¸ íå îäíî ñðàæåíèå. 

È íå îäíà êó÷à áóìàã. Î, Ìîðãàí! 

- Äðàêî? - Áëåéç ãðàöèîçíî ïðèñàæèâàåòñÿ íà êðàé ñòîëà. - Ìîæíî ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ êîé î ÷¸ì? 

- È î ÷¸ì æå? 

Îí ëóêàâî óëûáàåòñÿ. 

- Ìîæåò, ê òåáå ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñòàëî ïîìåíüøå ïðèñòàâàòü âñÿêèõ êðåòèíîâ ñ óãðîçàìè èëè íàì¸êàìè? 

- Íó... Ìîæåò è ìåíüøå... Ïðèåëîñü, íàâåðíîå óæå. 

Áëåéç çàäóì÷èâî âåðòèò ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè êàêóþ-òî áåçäåëóøêó. 

- Ïðîñòî õîäÿò ñòðàííûå ñëóõè... Áóäòî Ïîòòåð îôèöèàëüíî çàÿâèë, ÷òî ëþáîãî, êòî ïðèêîñí¸òñÿ ê òåáå õîòü ïàëüöåì, ïîñòèãíåò ó÷àñòü Âîëäåìîðòà. 

ß îòêèäûâàþñü íà ñòóëå. Ïàðû îãíåâèñêè îêàçûâàþò íà ìûñëè ïðÿìî-òàêè ñêàçî÷íîå âîçäåéñòâèå... 

- ß òåáå ñêàæó åù¸ áîëåå ñòðàííóþ âåùü, Áëåéç. Ñóäÿ ïî ñòèëþ, ýòà ôðàçà ïðèíàäëåæèò íå Ïîòòåðó, à Óèçëè. 

Áëåéç ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü, çàòåì óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâàåò. 

- Íåâåðîÿòíî, íî, äóìàþ, òû ïðàâ, - è óæå ñëåçàÿ ñî ñòîëà, çàäóì÷èâî äîáàâëÿåò. – «È â íåáå è â çåìëå ñîêðûòî áîëüøå,//×åì ñíèòñÿ âàøåé ìóäðîñòè, Ãîðàöèî...» 

- Î, äà, - îõîòíî ñîãëàøàþñü ÿ. 

È ñ óëûáêîé ïðèíèìàþñü çà ñâîè áóìàãè. 

***

Èíîãäà îíî ïðîñûïàåòñÿ âî ìíå. Ìî¸ èððàöèîíàëüíîå, íåïðàêòè÷íîå, ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå íà÷àëî, è ìåíÿ íà÷èíàþò òåðçàòü ìóêè ñîâåñòè çà ïðåäàòåëüñòâî îòöà, ñòûä çà ñâîè êîëåáàíèÿ, âèíà çà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. ß òàê è íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ íèì ñòàëîñü, è íå ðåøàþñü ñïðàøèâàòü Äàìáëäîðà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîíèìàþ: åñëè îí è ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ â ÷¸ì âèíîâíûì, òàê ýòî â ïàäåíèè Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Îáû÷íî ìîé ïðàêòè÷íûé óì áûñòðî ïîäàâëÿåò ýòî íà÷àëî õîëîäíîé ëîãèêîé, è, âîçâðàùàÿñü â ãëóáèíû ïîäñîçíàíèÿ, îíî åõèäíî (êàê íè êðóòè - à âñ¸ æå ÷àñòü ìåíÿ) íàïîìèíàåò, ÷òî â òó ðîêîâóþ íî÷ü ÿ âûæèë è çàíèìàþ ñâî¸ íûíåøíåå ìåñòî â æèçíè ëèøü áëàãîäàðÿ åìó. 

×òî æ, òîãäà òîñò çà íåïðàêòè÷íóþ è ðîìàíòè÷åñêóþ ñòîðîíó íàøåé äóøè! Êîòîðóþ èíîãäà òîæå ñëåäóåò áðàòü â ðàñ÷¸ò. 

Íå áóäü ÿ ñëèçåðèíåö. 

ÒÂÑ... 

* * *

A/N: 

Àâòîðñòâî öèòàò: 

«Right place, right time, right frame of mind» («Â íóæíîì ìåñòå, â íóæíîå âðåìÿ, â íóæíîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà») – Ôóíàêîøè Ãè÷èí. 

«Êîãäà òû äîñòèãàåøü âåðøèíû, òû îáíàðóæèâàåøü, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ îäèí» - Ðîáåðò âàí Ãóëèê. 

«È â íåáå è â çåìëå ñîêðûòî áîëüøå,//×åì ñíèòñÿ âàøåé ìóäðîñòè, Ãîðàöèî...» - Óèëüÿì Øåêñïèð, åññ-íî :) 

Êíèãà î ïîëèòèêå ìàãè÷åñêîé âåðõóøêè ïðîøëîãî âåêà, êîòîðóþ ÷èòàë Äðàêî – àëþçèÿ íà ôèê "Two Worlds and in Between" îò Minerva McTabby, êîòîðûé, âîçìîæíî, íåìíîãî ïîâëèÿë íà âñþ ýòó ãëàâó. 


End file.
